Random Kingdom Keepers Story
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: The Keepers FINALLY have some down time! How will they spend it? Read to find out!
1. The Beginning Of Everything

It was dark and cold, which was strange, because they lived in Florida- Orlando to be exact. Finn was out of breath freaking out behind Cinderella Castle. He was cold and he was alone. Alone. The absolute WORST thing to happen to you if you were a keeper and were up against Maleficent: the evil, green fairy created by Disney.

"What if she kills them?" He said to himself. "If she lays even ONE long, ugly, green finger on them, I'll-I'll...I don't know." He slid down onto the ground and put his head in his hands.

**10 minutes earlier**

"Strange, huh?" Finn said.

"What? Just it being us three?" Jess asked.

"Yeah. I'm so used to all seven of us being here, you know?" He replied.

"It is really kind of freaky." Amanda said. Right after she said that, all three of them felt a very unusual cold breeze.

"Did you guys feel that?" Finn asked hoping he was just hallucinating.

"You mean the very cold and unusual breeze? Yes." Jess said.

"You don't think it's..._her_, do you?" Amanda asked nervously and grabbed Finn's hand.

"I can't be sure. But knowing our luck, it probably is." Finn replied. "Am I right?" He laughed.

"Yeah." Amanda said with a shaky chuckle.

But, there only came a response from Amanda.

"Jess?" They both asked turning their heads to where she USED to be standing.

Amanda gasped, "No! She's got her!"

"You might be right, Amanda, but we need to stay optimistic, okay?

Silence...

"Amanda?"

_No! This _CAN'T_ be happening!_ He thought to himself.

"ALRIGHT MALEFICENT! HERE I AM! TAKE ME TOO!" He yelled hoping she would hear him.

"Silly, silly boy!" He heard over the park speakers. "I don't WANT you this time. I want to find your weakness. And it seems I've hit the jackpot! BWAHAHAHA!"

"LET THEM GO! OR ELSE!"

"Or else what. You have no army. You have no back up it's just-" she gasped "No! It can't be!"

It was Maybeck. He was coming from Tomorrow Land.

"That's right! It's me! Got a problem?"

"No. But you might."

"Huh?" Both of the boys said looking behind them only to see a mob of OT's which included: Small World dolls, pirates, and other Disney villains.

"Run!" Finn yelled.

They split up. Finn ran forward towards Cinderella Castle, while Maybeck ran back to Tomorrow Land.

"GET THEM!" She yelled.

The mob of OTs split into two groups; one heading in Finn's direction, the other in Maybeck's.

This went on for a while until Finn saw that the group of OTs perusing him had left, since they didn't see him. He took off at a run towards Tomorrow Land.

"Maybeck?" He whispered.

"Over here." Came the whisper of Maybeck. Finn followed his voice and finally found him crouching behind a trashcan.

"I found them." He whispered.

"Where?" Finn asked.

Maybeck pointed. "Space Mountain."

"Good. Let's go."

Once they got inside, they saw Maleficent torturing Jess and Amanda; their screams echoing throughout the ride. Maybeck tripped on something, which gave them away.

"Oh, looky what we have here girls."

"Finn! Maybeck!" They screamed.

"It's no use!" Maleficent screamed.

She reached out her arms, saying what sounded like a spell, and started to choke the two heroes.

"Nooooooooooo!"Amanda and Jess screamed.

Finn woke up and saw that he was sitting next to Jess, who was drawing something in her journal, as always. He couldn't figure out where they were though.

"Jess?" he asked. "Where are we?"

"We're behind Mrs. Nash's waiting for Amanda to get here with Charlene and Willa. Philby and Maybeck are on their way too. You fell asleep. You must have forgotten." She said laughing because this was typical Finn. Jess and Amanda couldn't contact the others because they didn't have phones. Finn was there because earlier the three of them went to go see a movie together.

Apparently when Finn woke up, he woke up with a jolt because Jess had asked him if something was wrong.

"I had the strangest dream." He started. "The only ones there were you, me, Amanda, and Maybeck. And the OTs had the upper hand, and almost captured all the magic."

"Really? That must have been scary." Jess said.

Finn continued, "Well yeah but that almost happens every night. But this time, it was different."

"How so?" Jess asked.

"Different as in...as in…everybody was in danger, but mainly you and Amanda."

Jess gasped. "Oh no."

"They had ya'll locked up in Space Mountain. Maybeck and I, we tried to save you guys, but Maleficent said some type of spell and was cho-" He was interrupted when Charlene popped in and sat next to him.

"Hey hot stuff. You free Friday night? Cause I know the perf-" She was cut off by Amanda and Willa both glaring daggers at her.

Completely ignoring them, she continued, "Because I know the perfect place we could go. We could go see a movie."

"No."

"We could go back to my house so you can meet my parents."

"No"

"And we could even-"

"No, Charlie. I've told you this before, I'M. WITH. AMANDA. And besides, I've already met your parents, and they don't like me."

"Yes they do!" She said, even though that wasn't true.

"No. They don't." Willa said.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Charlene yelled, a bit angry at her.

"Because I was there! Maybe you would remember if you'd stop paying so much attention to him! I know you know that he and Amanda are together!"

She was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Philby. She hadn't seen him in a month due to his uncle's funeral in England, so she couldn't resist pulling him towards her to give him the longest hug ever.

"Ooooo. Willa likes Philby. Willa likes Philby." Maybeck said from behind Philby in a teasing tone.

At that moment Willa and Philby immediately turned and said, in unison, blushing,"WE DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER!"

But everyone knew that they did. They just had to show Willa and Philby that they felt the same way about each other.

**Later that night**

Charlene hated being paired up with Maybeck when they were doing their rounds. Usually Jess was with them, but this time she was put with Amanda and Finn. She felt like she hated being with him more than ever now. Maybe it's because Jess wasn't there, or that they were so close to each other that they could kiss. All that had to happen, was for one of them to lean in. They were in this position because they were waiting for the perfect time to attack the OTs.

"So." Maybeck said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Don't talk to me." She said annoyed.

"You look pretty tonight." He said closing his eyes expecting a slap in the face because just seconds before Charlene had told him not to talk to her.

"Didn't I just tell you not to-really? You think I look pretty?" She said this sort of amazed, because Maybeck never complements anyone but himself.

"Yeah. You really do." He said looking into her eyes.

"Thanks." She said looking back into his eyes. "You look nice too."

"Really? Because I'm just wearing-"

"Maybeck, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"Everything. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, how I always tell you to shut up, how I'm always-" She was cut off by Maybeck pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her. He actually kissed her. This moment felt like a dream. They never thought about kissing each other. Charlene always imagined having her first kiss with Finn, but she knew that would never happen because of Amanda, and Maybeck always thought he would end up having his first kiss with one of the girls from their school; but here they were, kissing each other. When they finished, Charlene missed his soft lips on hers so she, without thinking, pulled him back towards her and kissed him back. And for the next few minutes it was silent.

"I'm sorry" Maybeck said looking away.

"It's…it's okay. I mean, it wasn't THAT bad." She giggled.

Maybeck couldn't help himself anymore. He wanted to tell her so much how he felt about her. And that's what he intended on doing right now.

"Charlene?"

"Yeah?"

"Ineed to tell you something."

"What?" She asked, a little anxious.

"It's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time now, but I couldn't find the right time. I guess now would be good."

"What is it, Maybeck?"

"Charlene, I like you. A lot. Like, _like_ like you. And, if it's okay with you, I want us to be more friends." Charlene couldn't think of anything to say so she just hugged him.

"So, I take that as a yes?" He chuckled.

She was speechless so she just nodded her head. After this night, Charlene never told Maybeck to shut up ever again


	2. The Announcement Of CHARBECK

So here they were. 1 month later and _still_ nobody knew about what has happened between Charlene and Maybeck. So they picked today to tell them. They had called a Keeper meeting at the Frozen Marble, and they wanted EVERYONE there. First to show up was Philby and Willa. They walked in holding hands (He finally asked her out!). They took a seat opposite Charlene and Maybeck.

"What's up?" Philby said.

"Hey guys." Willa said, happy to see them.

"Hey." They both said at the same time and quickly glanced at each other. It got really quiet and awkward until they all turned their heads as they heard the bell on the door ring. In came Jess, followed by Amanda and Finn.

"Hey everybody." The three said. A round of "hey's" and "hellos" went around. After a little conversation between the seven, Charlene grabbed Maybeck's hand as a sign telling him it was time to tell them.

"I suppose you are all wondering why we have called ya'll here today." Charlene started.

"Really? I thought we all just ironically met here and sat at the same table." Philby said with the most obvious sarcastic voice he had.

Willa slapped him and gave him a look that said 'stop. This is serious'. Philby took that as a warning, so he shut his mouth and put his arm around Willa, who gladly accepted it. Everybody was trying, but failing, to hide their laughes.

"Anyway", she continued trying not to laugh, "Maybeck and I have some big news." She said looking at him in a way that he couldn't help but smile. At that moment, the light bulb in all of the keeper's heads went off.

"You're not getting married, are you?" Finn joked.

They all laughed.

"No. Too soon for that." Maybeck laughed.

Trying to act like she didn't know, Willa asked, "Well? What is it? Don't leave us hanging."

The two looked at each other and said in unison, "We're dating!"

Even though they had all figured it out, they all just stared with jaws dropped, still shocked at the fact that it was _Charlene_ and _Maybeck_.

Amanda stood up. "Charlie? Come with me please." She said and grabbed Charlene's hand, leading her outside. They were soon followed by Jess and Willa. "YOU AND MAYBECK ARE WHAT?!" Amanda screamed while giving her one of the biggest hugs of her life.

"Yep. It's official." She said laughing.

"So...how long has this been going on?" Willa asked curiously.

"A month today." She said smiling at her friends.

...

"Way to go man!" Finn said.

"Thanks dude." He replied with a smile on his face.

"So, how long?" Philby asked."

A month. So for our one-month-anniversary, I got her these."

He revealed a small box with the most beautiful diamond ear rings inside.

"Whoa." Was all Finn and Philby managed to get out.

"How did you...I mean...when did you….help me out here Finn." Philby said speechless.

"How'd you get enough money to pay for those?" Finn asked waiting to hear his answer.

"You didn't steal them, did you?" Philby joked.

"No." He laughed.

"I did some work around the shop for the money, and when my aunt questioned me why I was doing this I told her and she understood completely and gave me the rest of the money."

"Wow." Finn said.

"Agreed." Philby replied.

...

"A whole month?!" Willa yelled jumping up and down.

"Yeah. I know it's strange, huh?" Charlene replied.

"Who knew anyone, especially you, could put up with Maybeck for that long." Amanda joked. This made the three of them laugh. Charlene could tell Amanda wasn't serious so she joined in along with them.

Since Amanda had started to date Finn, Charlene had learned that Amanda wasn't that bad of a person. At all. In fact, she was happy that Amanda was Finn's girlfriend. She couldn't picture him with anyone more beautiful and perfect...other than herself. But, that didn't matter anymore! She had Maybeck!

After their laughing fest, Charlene finally spoke up and said, "Okay, you ready to go back in?"

"Yeah. We don't want to keep your man waiting any longer." Jess said trying to suppress a laugh.

...

"Here they come." Finn whispered. Maybeck shoved the box back into his pocket.

"Hey guys." They said taking their seats.

"Hey." They replied.

**5 minutes later **

The keepers were conversing with each other when Finn and Philby looked at Maybeck as a sign that it was time to give Charlene her present. As he reached in his pocket, Finn and Philby got the girls attention fixed on the new couple.

"What's this all this about?" Amanda whispered to Finn.

"You'll see" He replied.

"Charlie?" Maybeck asked a bit nervous. She couldn't help but blush when he called her that. She liked that.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you." Charlene, along with the other girls gasped when he gave her the box.

"What's this?" She asked a little surprised.

"Just a little something I thought you might like." He said.

She gasped again and said, "Maybeck, they're beautiful. How on Earth did you manage to get these?" He told her the story about how he got the money, which made her love him even more.

"I...I love them." She said with the biggest smile anyone has ever seen on Charlene Turner's face. Ever. "But I feel bad for not getting you anything." She said looking down.

"I think you're wrong about that." He said.

"Huh?" Charlene asked confused.

Maybeck took Charlene's head in both of his hands, and wiped away the tears on her face.

"I'm so, so, so, so-" She was cut off by Maybeck closing the remaining space between them.

When he pulled away, she finished her statement by saying, "Sorry."

"Don't be." He said chuckling.

"Ooh…Charlie and Maybeck sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes-" He was interrupted when both Amanda and Jess smacked him.

"Ouch. That hurt." He said.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said to him and kissed his cheek, which made him blush.

Amanda looked at Jess so she would apologize too. She did.

"I suppose you want me to kiss your cheek now, right?" She said to him sarcastically.

"Maybe…maybe not."

"Well I know I'm not doing that." Jess said giggling.

"Well then, let's just go with no." He said.

"Good." She said and smacked him with a menu. Everybody laughed at this, even Finn.


	3. Apologies and Kisses

When they were about to leave, Jess asked Charlene, very quietly, if she could go to her house so she could let Finn and Amanda have some 'alone time'.

"Sure!" She said.

"Amanda, I'm gonna go to Charlie's house, okay?"

"Yeah sure, but why?" Amanda asked.

"I want you two to have a little time to yourselves," She motioned to her and Finn, "Because I know since you've started dating, I've been a pain, right?"

"No, Jess. You haven't" Finn said to her with a sincere look on his face.

"Well that makes me feel a little better." She said "But I still want to leave you two alone for a little while." She said with a big grin on her face. Both Amanda and Finn knew what she was thinking, and they blushed.

As Philby was walking Willa home, he noticed a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. It's nothing." She said, knowing he didn't believe her.

"Come on Wills. What's up?"

"It's just that, I feel bad." She said.

"Why? Did you do something wrong?" He asked very confused.

"No. It's just that I feel bad for not getting you anything." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Getting me anything? Getting me anything for-oh." He said now realizing what was wrong now.

"Willa," he stopped walking and took her hand, "It doesn't, matter that you didn't get me anything because you are the best present anyone could get." He then pulled Willa into a tight hug, and they stayed like that until Philby whispered, "I'm sorry too."

"For what?" She whispered back, forgetting everything.

"For not getting you anything either." He said starting to tear up. Willa pulled away and saw he was about to cry.

"Philby, I don't care. Like you said, you are the best present anyone could get, and it's true."

She smiled and wiped away his tears. They hugged again until this time Willa said, with all the meaning she had:

"I love you."

Philby pulled away from the hug, "I love you too."

They smiled and laughed. Willa couldn't help it anymore. She wanted them to have their first kiss, but they never had time alone with each other like this.

Apparently, Philby was thinking the same thing, because he pulled her closer, and made their lips meet. She was startled, at first, when she felt Philby's arms go around her waist. She got used to it and put her arms around his neck. They stayed like this for however long they could remember.

"Happy one-month-anniversary." She said giggling.

"Right back at ya." He said, and winked at her. This made Willa blush. He kissed her again, and she returned the favor by kissing him back.

...

As Finn and Amanda were walking, Amanda realized Finn had his head down with a weird expression on his face.

"Hello? Earth to Finn! Finn!"

Amanda was now yelling at him. "Lawrence Finnegan Whitman, answer me!"

"Huh? Oh sorry, Amanda."

"Finn, what's going on in that vacancy you call your brain?" She joked.

"What do you mean vacancy? You don't think I'm stupid, do you?"

"What? No. You're just acting different and I'm worried that's all."

"Really? Because when Willa or Jess or Charlene's worried about me they don't say I have a vacancy in my head." Finn said smiling to let Amanda know he was he wasn't actually hurt.

"Well, I just want to make sure my boyfriend is okay."

Finn smiled when he heard her say this.

"It's just that, when Maybeck pulled that box out, it made me think about how I didn't get you anything."

"Really? Because I think I got the best present in the whole world."

"What? I didn't give you anything though."

"Seriously, Finn? I'm talking about you!"

"Is that so?" He said picking her up bridal style.

"I feel the same way. You know, about not getting you anything." She turned her head so Finn wouldn't see her blushing.

"Really? Because I think you just saying yes to go out with me was enough to make me happy for the rest of my life."

Amanda leaned up and kissed him. He was surprised by this but took advantage and kissed her back with much more enthusiasm. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they just...stayed like this.

Finn pulled away and said, "Amanda, I love you so much."

"Finn, there's no words that can express how happy I was the day we started dating, and there are _still_ no words that can describe how happy I am. I knew that from the day I met you, you would be the one for me. I love you too."


	4. WILBY Announcement and Plans

"Hey, wanna come over?" Philby asked Willa.

"Sure, but why?" She replied.

"I want you to be there when I tell my mom."

"Tell her what? That we kissed?"

"No."

"Then what?" She asked, a little anxious.

"About us." He said looking away. He was really embarrassed because they'd been dating for a month and he still hadn't told his mom.

No reply.

"Willa?" He said waving his hand in her face.

"Dell Philby, you haven't told her yet?" Willa said half joking half serious.

"Are you mad? Because, I can totally understand if you are."

"If you can understand why I'd be mad, why haven't you told her?" She said trying not to laugh. She loved it when they had little "arguments", if you were to call them that.

"Because I want to be able to go see you without having my mom stop me and fix my hair or tuck in my shirt or give me one of her so-called 'pep talks'."

"Philby, you don't need to get so worked up over this. I had the same feeling with my mom, but I had to get over the fact that that's what moms do. Surprisingly, my mom took it well." She laughed.

He laughed, looking at her in a way that always made her blush. He loved that no matter how long they'd been together, he could always make her blush.

When they arrived at his house, Willa stopped Philby before he opened the door and said, "You ready?"

"I don't really know. I mean your mom is different from my mom. What if she doesn't take it the same way your mom did? What if she-"

Willa cut him off by kissing him again. "You talk too much when you're nervous." She said giggling. "I like that."

"I think I'm ready now." He said with a red face. Then he took her hand and opened the door.

"Hey mom. Hey…Mrs. Angelo?"

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Willa asked.

"Willa." She said, a little surprised to see her daughter at her boyfriend's house without her permission. "What on Earth are you doing here without my permission, young lady?!"

"Mom, I was…I didn't…" She started.

"She came here to help me tell my mom something." Philby finished for her.

"Now that you know, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, well Gladis had called me over here to talk to me about how she's realized how different Philby's been acting lately. So I said maybe it's because of how happy he is to have a girlfriend."

Willa and Philby looked at each other. "Oh. Ok, I guess." Willa said.

"So, you never did tell me who his so-called 'girlfriend' is." Gladis said turning to face Willa's mom.

"It's me, Mrs. Philby." Willa spoke up before her mother could.

...

Finn and Amanda walked up to the door of the Nash residence, and knocked.

"What do you want?" Mrs. Nash said stepping out from behind the door. She looked...disappointed.

"Just tell us if Jess is here." Amanda replied, with just about as much enthusiasm as Mrs. Nash had.

"No. She's not" Nash replied.

"Jeez, she must really want us to be alone if she's still at Charlie's." Amanda whispered to Finn.

"You going to come in, or not?" Nash asked getting a little agitated that these kids were making her miss Wheel of Fortune.

"Whatever." Amanda said.

"Later Amanda." Finn said, giving her a quick hug.

"See you-hey, do you want to come in?"

"Okay, I'm done. Kid, if you come in, lock the door behind you." Mrs. Nash said leaving.

"Sure, I guess I'll come in." He said locking the door behind him, like he was instructed to do.

Amanda led him up the stairs, and to her and Jess's room.

"Whoa." Was all he could say. "I take it that's Jess's side?" He said pointing to the right, where there were drawings all over the place.

"Yeah." She said

They sat on Amanda's bed and talked for a while. They talked about how they were so happy for Charlene and Maybeck, how happy they were for Willa and Philby, and...Jess

"I hate how she feels like that." Finn said.

"Like what?" Amanda asked.

"How she feels like a 'pain' around us."

"When did she say that?"

"In the Frozen Marble before we left, remember?" Finn asked.

"Oh yeah. I guess I felt so bad that I tried to forget she said that." Amanda said with a blank, expressionless face. "Finn, we need to do something for her."

"Like what? I have no clue what kind of stuff she's into."

"Well, she really kind of likes everything, but let's try to do something not in the parks, non keeper related, and nothing to do with Disney."

"Agreed. Hmm, maybe we could go bowling," Finn started

"Okay."

"we could go see a movie,"

"Okay."

"we could even go play laser tag if she wants."

"Perfect. Now, should we do all three or just one? Amanda asked.

"Well, it depends on if we can get enough money for us, without making Jess pay." Finn Said

"True, true. Hmm...well we could invite Philby, Willa, Maybeck, and Charlene, and ask if they can contribute a little."

"Actually, that's not a bad idea, Amanda. We could find out how much it is to go bowling, to see a movie, and to play laser tag, and split up the price between us."

"We also need to pick a date." Amanda said.

"How's tomorrow? I'm free, and I know that Philby and Maybeck are too because we were going to play laser tag tomorrow."

"That might work." She said. "Willa was going to go over to Charlie's, and she invited us two to go, so were all free. Wait, did you only say laser tag because you, Philby, and Maybeck were going to play tomorrow?"

"Maybe." He said trying not to smile. "I mainly said it because you said that she likes everything and that was one of the first things to pop into my head."

"It really doesn't matter to me, Finn."She said laughing. "I just wanted to see what you'd say, and it happens that laser tag is Jess's favorite thing to do. We can't do it much though because of-"

"Nash?"

"Bingo."

"Well, I'm always open for a good game of laser tag." He said laughing "All you have to do is call me up."

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind for next time." She said giggling. "So anyway, back to the matter at hand. We still need a time, any ideas?"

"9:00?"

"Perfect. Okay, last question, how are Jess and I going to get there?"

I can pick y'all up at 8:30, is that okay?"

"Great, that'll work." She smiled and grabbed his hand.


	5. I'm Sorry

"For 9:00?" Philby asked.

_Yeah._

"And, what's the order of the places we're going?"

_Bowling then movie then laser tag._

"Alright, see you then I guess."

_Later._

"Oh wait, do you want me to tell Maybeck?"

_Yeah sure._

"Alright, later."

_Bye._

"Who was that, sweetie?" Mrs. Philby asked.

"Finn. Tomorrow we're going to surprise Jess by doing some stuff with her."

"Aw, that's so nice of y'all, but why? Is it her birthday?"

"No. She told Finn and Amanda that she was probably being a pain since they started dating, because she goes with them everywhere, so they want to show her how much we all care about her, and how she's not a pain."

…

_Bowling, movie, laser tag?_

"Yep." Amanda said.

_Alright; hey, want me to tell Charlie?_

"Sure, thanks."

_No problem. Bye_

"Bye. Okay, so Willa is telling Charlie and, Philby is telling Maybeck, right?" Amanda asked.

"That sounds about right." Finn said scooting closer to Amanda.

"So, we're done?" Amanda asked, leaning forward.

"Yes, yes we are." Finn said leaning forward far enough to make their lips touch. Amanda wrapped her arms around Finn's neck, while he stroked her long, dark hair.

"Amanda?" Jess asked opening the door, "I thought I heard-oh. I'm sorry." She said feeling really embarrassed.

"It's okay, really." Finn said, shooting her a big smile. He realized she was now crying.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Amanda asked, pulling her in their room and closed the door.

"I did it again. This is what I meant when I said I was a pain."

"Jess, every time you say that, it makes _me_ feel like _I'm_ the pain. I did kind of steal your sister from you, and I'm sorry." Finn said.

"Finn, you're not the pain, and neither are you, Jess." Amanda said.

"And neither are you, sis." Jess said, wiping away her tears and pulling Finn and Amanda into a tight hug.

"I'm glad to know you guys really, seriously mean that." Jess said, releasing them. "And Finn, don't think of yourself as the pain for, as you said, 'stealing my sister'. I couldn't imagine Amanda with anyone more funny, smart, or caring than you."

"Seriously, Jess? You mean that?" Finn asked.

"Every word." Jess said, now completely over the whole 'pain' thing.


	6. Jess's Surprise

**The Next Day**

"Come on, Jess! You can do it!" The Keepers shouted simultaneously. Her turn could determine the winner. Jess and Philby were three points apart, with Philby in the lead. As Jess rolled the ball down the lane it went into the gutters.

"Ha!" Philby cried. "I win."

Just as he said that, the ball bounced out the gutter, back on the lane, and knocked down all the pins.

"In your face Philby." Jess said, giving Charlene a high-five.

"How's it feel to lose to a girl, Philby?" Charlene said laughing.

"Hmm." Was all he said.

"Oh Philby, get over it. It's Jess; she's not the losing type." Finn joked with him.

"I know, I know. It's just strange how the ball went into the gutter, and then bounced out." Philby said.

"Now that you mention it, how DID that happen?" Jess asked very confused.

They all thought about it.

"Amanda can levitate things, right?" Maybeck asked.

"Yeah, So?" Jess said.

"Well, maybe she did it."

"Maybeck she's not even here. She's in the bathroom with Willa." Philby said.

"Oh, right. Uh, forget I said anything."

"I know what it is!" Finn exclaimed.

"What?" They all said.

"When she rolled the ball, it was going really fast, right?"

"Right." They answered.

"Well, when it went into the gutter, the speed of the ball must have had something to do with it bouncing back out."

"Like the momentum combined with the-" Philby was interrupted by Maybeck.

"Uhhh, we get it. Science is involved, okay? Can we just stick with Jess winning, and that being that? Thank you."

"Alright guys, let's go. We're going to be late." Amanda said when she and Willa returned.

"I forgot to ask, what movie are we going to see?" Jess asked.

"Pitch Perfect." Finn said.

"Yes!" They all said.

**After The Movie**

"Okay, was that funny or what!?" Philby said.

"So funny!" Charlene said.

"'Amy, what are you doing?'

'Horizontal running.'

That was the best part!" Finn said.

"Yes, yes it was." Amanda, Jess, and Willa said.

"Now it's time for the best part, LASER TAG!" Maybeck shouted.

"Laser tag!" The other six screamed in unison.

**At Laser Tag**

"Okay, so here's the plan," Finn whispered, "we go down the ramp, shoot the base target, and then we-"

"RUN!" Willa yelled as members of the opposing team approached.

"Okay, new plan: screw the old one and run!" Finn said.

The Keepers split up and ran, everywhere; literally. They just pulled the triggers of their phasers and held them down. When the game was over, they ran to look at the score; surprisingly nobody noticed that the Kingdom Keepers were right in front of their faces.

"Yes, we got top team!" Philby said high-fiving Finn and Maybeck.

"Who got top player?" Willa asked.

"Jess!" Charlene said.

"No. Way. You're joking, right?" Jess asked just as surprised as everyone else.

"If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself." Charlene said, gesturing to the screen.

"Wow! I can't believe it! I didn't even know I was that good!" Jess screamed happily.

"Hm." Philby, Maybeck, and Finn said.

"What? Can't stand being beaten by a girl or something?" Charlene said laughing at the disappointed faces of the boys.

"Hm." They said again, this time laughing because they were just burned by Charlene.

"Well, now that that's over, what do we do now?" Willa asked.

"Well we could-" Finn was interrupted when his phone started to ring, playing "Die Young" by Ke$ha.

"Really, dude?" Maybeck said.

"What? I didn't even know I had this ringtone." He replied.

"Hello?" He said.

_When y'all are done, come back over to the house._ His mom said.

"Everyone?"

_Yes._

"Ok, we're coming now,"

_Okay. See you then, honey._

"Bye."

_Bye._

"Well, apparently we're going to my house." Finn said after he hung up.

"Why?" Amanda asked.

"Don't know. My mom didn't say."

**At Finn's House**

They walked into the living room of Finn's house. "Mom," he called, "We're here! Why did you tell us to-huh?" They were walking into the kitchen only to find all their moms (and Jelly) there.

"What are you guys doing here?" Philby asked a little confused.

Finn's mom was the first to speak. "Well, we heard about what you were doing for Jess, and-"

"What are you talking about mom?" Finn shot his mom a look that said 'we haven't told her yet'.

Willa caught on and continued, "Yeah, what are you talking about, Mrs. Whitman?"

"Yes. What ARE you talking about?" Jess asked skeptically.

Finn sighed, "Okay, so yesterday at Nash's, Amanda and I felt really bad about how you kept feeling like a pain around us and-"

Amanda cut him off, "And we wanted to do something for you. You know, to make you feel better."

Jess was silent, looking down.

"Jess?" Charlene asked.

She looked up, tears streaming down her face.

"Jess, if we did anything to offend you, anything at all, tell us. We don't like it when you cry." Willa said, feeling kind of...kind of guilty for some reason


	7. The Dream

Remember last month, when Finn had that dream? He had told Jess the whole thing, from start to finish. She did everything she could to help her remember it; she wrote it down, drew it out, and, at one point, acted it out. Now, exactly one month from when he told her, she had a very similar dream.

...

"Please!" Finn cried. "Let them go and take me instead!"

"And me!" Yelled Philby, stepping up next to Finn.

"Me too!" Exclaimed Maybeck, now on the other side of Finn.

The girls were practically crying on one another: Charlene crying on Willa, Willa crying on Jess, Jess crying on Amanda, and Amanda crying on Charlene.

"Oh shut up will you!?" Maleficent yelled turning to the cage where the girls were. They stopped crying, but when she looked away, they continued to quietly sob to themselves.

"I'm so sc-scared right n-now." Willa whispered, trying to hold back her sobs.

"S-same here." Amanda whispered, head in hands.

"T-terrified." Jess whispered in between sobs.

"I've never b-been this scared in my l-life." Charlene whispered.

"You children should have learned the first time!" Maleficent yelled, her booming voice echoing off the walls of Space Mountain.

"The first time what?!" Jess yelled.

"Oh, Jezabel." Maleficent said as a smile crept upon her ugly, green face. She knew Jess hated that name; which made her smile all the more. "You don't remember, do you?"

"That's not my name!" Jess yelled, tears streaming down her face. _She KNOWS I hate that name!_ She thought.

It was quiet for God knows how long, and all the Keepers were staring at Maleficent, thinking some unpleasant things.

_That MONSTER! Who does she think she is, making Jess cry like that?! _Willa thought. _Now she's _really_ gonna die!_

_That ugly, green, stupid "fairy" creature, who calls herself "evil", better lay off my sister, or it might just get ugly. _Amanda was thinking about how she could push Maleficent back with her powers right now, but she was too weak.

_If we get out of here alive, I will make a personal trip to whatever hole or cave or...or...whatever she lives in and show her what this fifteen year old girl is capable of!" _Charlene was thinking, smiling to herself.

_I'M! GOING! TO! KILL! HER! WEATHER IT'S WITH A BAT OR SWORD OR A STICK OR A ROCK! OR EVEN! MY BARE! HANDS! SHE'S GOING TO DIE! _Jess thought, no longer crying, but seething with rage. She was so mad that she jumped towards the bars of the cage, but Willa and Amanda caught her.

_WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! WE'RE GONNA DIE! _Was all Maybeck could think.

Now, Philby and Finn weren't thinking of those kinds of things. But they _were_ thinking about a plan to distract Maleficent and get the girls safe.

_Okay...I hope Finn has a good plan because...I have nothing in the old noggin. Wait...ah, nope. If he doesn't have a plan, we're dead. If he DOES have a plan, we still might be dead; but we might not. Ugh! Please have a plan, Finn. Please have a plan, Finn. Please, please, please have a plan Finn!_ Yep. It was official: Philby was having a mental breakdown.

_Hmm...I wonder if I can make it to that frying pan, without getting caught, so I can knock her upside the head with it. Whoa, Tangled moment. _

Maleficent looked at Finn and cackled. "Silly boy!" She said. "That won't work with me!"

"What are you talking about?" Finn asked, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Your little plan. You know, to hit me with that frying pan? Yeah, that one."

"Oh, right. That plan."

"Oh, right. That plan." Maleficent said mocking him. "Don't play stupid with me, boy! Your little girlfriends here will be trapped in here for-"

There was a loud clanging sound followed by some moaning.

Once the Keepers realized what had happened, they saw that Maleficent was no longer in front of them, but on the other side of the room, unconscious.

Amanda was standing with her feet shoulders length apart and her hands out in front of her. She had pushed the cage door open.

"What...was that?!" Maybeck screamed.

Amanda gasped, "I-I...don't know."

"Well whatever you did, kind of just saved our lives." Charlene said in amazement.

"I guess she got you so worked up that you couldn't hold back." Willa said.

"Yeah, I think that was it." Amanda replied.

Finn, Philby, and Maybeck helped the girls out of the cage and into the so-called "safety" of their arms.

...

"Jess." Amanda whispered, shaking her sleeping sister. "Jess." She whispered a little louder. "Jess." Amanda whisper-yelled, getting a little annoyed at her. "Okay...for the last time; JESS GET UP!" She still didn't budge.

_Man, she sleeps like a rock._ Amanda thought. _Hmmm...what can I do? Ooh!_ She picked up a glass of water that had been sitting on Jess's nightstand and poured it on her.

Jess immediately sat up with her eyes wide. "AMANDA!" She exclaimed. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?!"

"I heard you mumbling something in your sleep and I got worried."

"Oh." Jess laughed.

"Yeah." Amanda giggled.

"Well, I really don't think you had the right to douse me in water. I'm freezing!"

"Oh, uh...sorry sis." Amanda found a towel and gave it to Jess, who gladly accepted it and used it to sort of dry herself off.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Umm, 5:30."

"Jeez, that early?"

"Yeah."

"Hey can I tell you something?" Jess asked after she had managed to dry herself off pretty well.

"Sure. You can tell me anything." Amanda said and sat down next Jess on her bed.

"Okay good because I had a dream."

"Okay? So did Martin Luther King Jr."

"No, Amanda. Not a dream, a _dream_."

Amanda stared at her, trying not to laugh. "Totally knew that..."

"Uh-huh...sure you did..."

"Oh, shut up and tell me what the dream was." Amanda joked.

"Here, give me my journal."

Amanda did as she was told for fear that Jess would do something to her since she dumped a glass of water on her.

Five minutes passed. Ten. Twenty. After about twenty-five minutes, Jess was finally finished, and handed Amanda the journal.

She just stared at it. It was a picture of her, Jess, Willa, and Charlene locked up in a cage with what looked like Finn, Philby, and Maybeck trying to save them. Maleficent was in the background, and Jess was in tears.

"It's okay, Amanda." Jess said, reading her sister's face. "We get out alive thanks to you."

"What? How? What did I do?"

"You used your "cursed powers", as you call them, and broke the cage door open and knocked Greenie unconscious.

"Whoa! _I_ did that?"

Jess nodded. "I guess your powers aren't as cursed as you think they are, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess not."


	8. Feeling Better

**This chapter ties back to chapter six. Just wanted to clear that up first.**

"Jess, answer us. Please, don't cry." Charlene said while hugging her.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jess asked now laughing.

"You were crying." Willa said.

"Yes, I was. But they weren't tears of sadness." All of the Keepers gave her a puzzled look. "They were tears of joy. I mean, you guys are the best friends anyone could have. And Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"You're the best sister in the whole world."

Amanda, who was tearing up along with everyone else, said, "Right back at ya sis."

Their parents (and Jelly) had gotten the feeling that they should leave them alone for a while, so they all left walking back into the living room talking about the newest episode of _Duck Dynasty_. Once they left, Jess turned so she was facing all of her friends and said, "You guys are more than just friends. You're all family. Each and every one of you is like a brother or a sister, a mother figure or a father figure."

Everybody was now in tears because of what Jess had just said about them.

"Finn, you're the older brother I've always wanted, but never got to have." Jess started.

"And Jess, you're the little sister that I've always wanted." Finn said with a smile.

Just then, Finn's little sister, Sarah, came into the kitchen. "I heard that!" She said crossing her arms.

"Oh, just go back to listening to your Justin Bieber CD on repeat." Finn shot back.

"Whatever." She said walking out. She poked her head back in and said, "And it's One Direction, not Justin Bieber."

Finn turned to face his friends who were now trying to hide their smiles. "Oh...shut up..." He joked.

"Willa," Jess continued after her smile faded, "you're...you..." She had to think of how to say this. "You're the sister that knows how to treat others with respect. If we were ever in the Hunger Games, I'd definitely choose you as my alli." Willa smiled at this and Amanda opened her mouth to say something, but Jess stopped her. "And by 'we', I mean if it were just Willa and I. Not 'we' as in all seven of us in the Hunger Games." Amanda smiled and nodded.

"Jess, I wish that you (and Amanda) were my sister. I have a feeling that if that was the case, my life would be a whole lot easier." Willa said giving Jess a huge hug. Jess smiled and hugged her back.

"Charlie," Jess continued, "you kind of play two roles in my life. Well, actually three." Charlene looked at Jess like she was crazy. "For one, you're one of my best friends, just like everyone else in this room. The second is how much of a sister you act as towards me, and Amanda for that matter. You just have those sisterly features that can make anyone want you as their sister, or more than that." She said the last part looking at Maybeck. "The third role you play is how much of a mother you've acted towards me when Amanda or Willa, simply just couldn't. I'm sure you'll make a great mother some day."

"Jess...I...I don't know what to say to that..." Charlene said tears streaming down her face. She jumped at Jess and pulled her into a hug; not letting go for a while. While this was happening, it was very quiet, and the Keepers heard, from upstairs, "What Makes You Beautiful" playing.

Each of the Keepers let a small laugh or giggle slip out. Then when Charlene let go, Jess continued.

"Philby, without you, I'd be failing my math class, my geometry class, my chemistry class, my civics class...basically, I'd be failing school. And I wouldn't have anyone to help me through those rough times."

"Jess, without you...let's just say, we'd all be screwed in the parks at night." Philby laughed. Jess acknowledged this by giving Philby a quick hug.

"And last but not least…maybe," Jess laughed, "Maybeck. Without you, I wouldn't know how to laugh. How to relieve the tension in situations while still being serious."

"And without you, Jess, I wouldn't know how to be the best friend, or boyfriend," he looked at Charlene, "a guy could be."

"I feel the same way about you guys too." Charlene said.

"Me too." Willa chimed in.

"Same here." Finn spoke up.

"I don't know what I'd do without you guys." Amanda said.

"Same for me." Philby said.

"Yeah, what y'all said." Maybeck said.

"So Jess, you good now?" Finn asked hoping her answer would be yes.

"Hmm...I don't know." She said smiling.

"How about now?" Willa said pulling her into a hug. Eventually everyone else joined in on the group hug.

Once they all let go, Jess said, "Yes, yes I am. And it's all because of you guys."

"Good." Finn smiled

"Perfect." Amanda said putting her arm on Jess's shoulder.

"Works for me." Charlene shrugged and knuckle-touched Jess.

"Fantasmic." Willa said giving Jess a high-five.

"Good to know." Maybeck said laughing.

"All is well, that ends well." Philby said.

"Sooooo...what do we do now?" Jess asked.

"Hmmm, ice cream?" Philby suggested.

"I am." Willa said first.

"Me too." Charlene said.

"Yeah sure, I could go for some ice cream." Jess laughed.

"Why not?" Amanda shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Finn said pointing his pointer fingers and thumbs at Philby. **(You know, like making a gun? That thing people do when they think they're cool? Oh whatever.)**

"Sure, I'm up for it." Maybeck smiled.


	9. Snip-Its

**Chapter Nine**

Once they were done with their ice cream, they all went their separate ways; Willa went to Philby's, Maybeck went to Charlene's, and Jess and Amanda went back to Finn's.

Philby and Willa were sitting on the floor in Philby's room listening to the radio. They were talking about how much they hated their school. What makes it so bad you ask? Well, there's the fact that they are branded with the nickname "loser" at a school FULL of losers, they're considered nerds, and yes they have been shoved into PLENTY of lockers and trash cans. They were laughing at the fact that, even though their school consisted of mostly nerds and geeks, they were probably smarter than anyone in that school, when Willa decided to change the topic.

"Hey, Philby?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Look into my eyes and tell me what color they are."

"Okay. Hmm…..blue. No green."

"G-g-green?" Willa stuttered. Willa didn't have green eyes. She had blue. "Philby, I don't have green eyes; I have blue."

"Oh no. This is bad, this is bad, this is really really bad. What are we going to do, Willa? You might be and OTK right now. We have to let the others know."

"We can't." She replied.

"But we HAVE to! They need to know what's going on, Willa!"

"Shhh. No need to yell." Willa gasped, "Now I know why I felt guilty!"

"Huh? You felt guilty? When?"

"Earlier today at Finn's."

"Okay, then why'd you feel guilty. Did you do something to Jess?"

"Yes, I think I did." Willa said with a sad face, knowing that Philby would probably dump her now that she was under the spell and did something to Jess. "The other day, at school, I told her that Finn and Amanda had said that they thought of her as a pain in the butt sometimes. I guess I was under this spell or whatever for a long time. That was about a month ago."

"A m-m-month? W-w-wow." Philby stammered. "That's a long time."

"I know."

Philby was just staring at her now.

"I bet you're going to dump me now, huh?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Philby asked a little shocked.

"Because: one, I'm ugly, two, I'm probably annoying, and three I'm under this stupid spell!" Willa was in tears now.

"Willa." Philby said taking her hand. "I wouldn't leave you for the world. You're NOT ugly, you're gorgeous; you're NOT annoying, you're...you know…Willa; and we don't know if you're under some sort of spell or not. But if you are, I'll be here the whole time, I promise." And with that, he stood up and held out his hand for Willa to take. Willa took it and stood up. Right when she did that, the song "Little Things" by One Direction came on the radio, and they started to dance. Philby pulled her close and put his hands around her small figure while she put her hands around his neck. Willa rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice." Willa whispered.

"You know what would make this moment even better?" Philby asked.

"What?" She asked lifting her head up.

"This." He then took Willa's head in his hands and kissed her; and at that moment, they both felt something…magical. Not like fireworks going off like every girl or boy wanted to feel when they kissed someone. This feeling, it was truly a MAGICAL feeling.

When they pulled away, Willa asked,"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what? Magic?" He asked chuckling.

"Yeah, but it felt like REAL magic. Not what most people expect."

"What do you-wait! Look me in the eyes!"

"Okay but why?" Willa asked a bit confused.

"Your eyes! They're not green anymore! Willa! The spell! It's broken!"

"And it's all because of you! Philby, you saved me!" Willa said leaning in for another kiss. Philby was blushing like a madman, but he didn't care at this point. He had saved his girlfriend, and that's all he cared about.

….

"Nice house you got here." Maybeck said trying to break the awkward silence. They were sitting on her living room couch.

"Thanks." Charlene replied.

"Hey, do you think Jess meant what she said back there?"Maybeck asked.

"I really think she did. Why?"

"I don't know. It's just that Jess never says things that mean that much to us."

"Well yeah, but this whole "pain" think really got her thinking."

"About what?"

"About leaving us. Leaving Amanda. Leaving Florida."

"Seriously? She was going to run away? Man, that's harsh."

"I know, and Finn and Amanda didn't even think that. She came to talk to me, asking me questions."

"What kind of questions?"

"She asked me if Finn, Amanda, Willa, Philby, You, or me thought of her as a pain. I told her that if we DID think that, she would know and see it."

"Wow. What a good friend you've been Charlie." Maybeck said scooting closer to Charlene and putting his arm around her, pulling her close. She put her head on his shoulder and looked up at him, and he looked down at her and kissed her forehead. She obviously wasn't expecting this because she started to blush, which made Maybeck blush. Charlene reached her head up closing her eyes as Maybeck lowered his head closing his eyes also. When their faces were only centimeters apart, they heard screaming. It was her younger brother and sister. Her sister ran up to her and screamed in her face, "Hey Charlene! Are you havin' fun on your date with Maydork?!"

"Samantha," Charlene started, but never got to finish because her brother cut her off by screaming, "What do you see in him anyways?! He looks just a stupid as all your other friends!"

Maybeck and Charlene were both seething with anger. Charlene had had enough. "That's it!" She screamed raising her voice. "MOM! SAMANTHA AND JACKSON WON'T LEAVE ME AND MAYBECK ALONE!"

"SAMANTHA! JACKSON! YOU BETTER LEAVE THEM TWO ALONE OR NO TV FOR A WEEK!" Her mother screamed from the back.

"You got us this time, big sister. But mark my word, we WILL have our revenge." Jackson said creepily while walking backwards towards the hall.

"I'm so sorry about that." Charlene said embarrassed.

"It's okay." Maybeck replied. "I like a girl who takes charge." He smirked. "Now, where were we?"

"I think I remember. Was it this?" She leaned forward and made their lips meet. They stayed like that for a while; and as they did, everything around them vanished. They didn't care that Samantha and Jackson were once again screaming. This time Charlene's mom came in and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw this wonderful sight. _She's found the perfect one. _She thought. _Finally._ Mrs. Turner knew that from this moment on, her daughter would be happy; she could see it written all over her face.

…

Finn, Amanda, and Jess were all in Finn's room; Amanda on his bed, Jess on the floor, and Finn in his computer chair.

"I love you guys so much." Finn said.

"I love you too." Jess replied.

"Same here." Amanda smiled.

"You guys realize that I meant every single word I said, right?" Jess asked.

"Jess, even if you DIDN'T mean what you said, we'd still love you." Finn started.

"Yeah, that thought never was in my mind. Not even the very back." Amanda finished.

"Same here." Finn said.

"Hey, Jess, who even told you that?" Amanda asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

Amanda and Finn nodded.

"Well, you may not believe me but….it was Willa."

"WILLA!?" Amanda and Finn asked in unison.

"Yes, Willa."

"But why-"Finn started but was cut off by his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was Philby.

**Philby: I need 2 tell u something.**

**Finn: Ok but quick question. Did u kno Willa started the pain thing?**

**Philby: Yeah. That's actually what I was gonna tell you.**

**Finn: How long have you known?**

**Philby: I found out 2day, like just a few mins. Ago.**

**Finn: Did u find out y?**

**Philby: Yeah. Turns out she had been under a spell for a little while. A green eye spell.**

**Finn: HAD been? So she's not anymore?**

**Philby: Nope. We kissed and her eyes weren't green anymore.**

**Finn: Ok that's good 2 kno**

**Philby: Yeah**

**Finn: So did u let Charlie and Maybeck know?**

**Philby: Yeah oh and Willa wants u 2 tell Mandy and J**

**Finn: K**

**Philby: Ok gotta go**

**Finn: Later**

"Who was that?" Jess asked

"Philby. He told me the whole story about Willa. Turns out she was under the green eye spell."

Amanda and Jess gasped at the mention of one of their best friends under that evil spell of Maleficent.

"Well, is she still under the spell?" Amanda asked

"No. Philby said that he kissed her and apparently he broke the spell."

"Awwww. True love at its best!" Jess and Amanda said in unison.


	10. Jess's Blind Date

**Ok so this chapter is sorta weird, I know. But I just felt so bad for Jess! She had NOBODY! All of her friends had boyfriends/girlfriends! So I just decided to make her like Dillard. Hate it, I won't care. Like it, cool! Not sure, ok.**

**Chapter Ten**

ONE WEEK LATER

It's been about a week since Jess's surprise, and that's when Finn and Amanda had realized that Jess was still single. Maybe that was the reason Jess kept talking about this one boy. He's a friend of Finn's, yes. Amanda knows him too. His name is Cole, Dillard Cole. Yeah sure he's weird and all, but Jess didn't care about that. They also have a lot in common: They both get shoved into a locker or thrown in a trash can every other day, they both get called "freak" and "loser" every day, they're both weird in some way, and they both like each other; but they don't know that. Amanda and Finn had set the two up on a blind date for tonight. Amanda, Willa, and Charlene were helping Jess get ready and Finn, Maybeck, and Philby were helping Dillard.

After hours of going through all of her clothes, Jess ended up wearing a simple pair of jean shorts, black high-top Converses, and an orange T-shirt with a black zip-up jacket. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends and rested on her shoulders.

"What do I say? What do I do if he tries to hold my hand? Do I accept it? Or reject it?" Jess was freaking out in her room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Chilax, Jess." Charlene said, attempting to calm her down without giving away who her date was.

"You're right Charlie. I should calm down. BUT I CAN'T! I'M FREAKING OUT! I WOULD FEEL BETTER IF I KNEW WHO I WAS GOING ON A DATE WITH!" Jess was screaming.

"Okay. Let's see. He's a really good friend of Finn's. That's all I'm going to say." Amanda said giggling.

"Oh, well THAT narrows it down." Jess said sarcastically. "Finn has about a bazillion friends."

"You sure about that, Jess?" Willa joked. Amanda looked at her, hurt by what she said. "Oh Mandy. I'm just joking! I'm not THAT mean." Willa said laughing. Amanda laughed too.

"Okay, so he may not have a BAZILLION friends, but he does have a lot."

"Well, do you know any of them?" Willa asked.

"A couple."

"Who?"

"Hmm…..I know John, Mark, Michael, Tyler, and…..who else? Oh and Dillard."

Willa, Charlene, and Amanda giggled when Jess said Dillard's name.

"What?" She asked.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all." Amanda said giggling.

"Hmmmm…" Was all Jess said.

There was an awkward silence. "Well, better hurry! You don't want to be late!" Charlene said, trying to make it less awkward.

_Well that was strange….._Jess thought as she walked out the door. _I wonder if they set me up with Dillard since they giggled when I said his name. Hmmm…._

…..

"How do I look?" Dillard asked. He was wearing a pair of black jeans, purple low-top Converses, and his soccer jersey which, on the back, read, in bold letters: **COLE**. His hair was slightly messy with his bangs pushed off to the right.

"Good enough." Finn said pushing him out the door.

"What do you mean "Good enough"?" Dillard said walking down his porch steps.

""Good enough" as in she'll love it. She loves soccer, she loves converses, and she loves jeans."

"Wow. Sounds a lot like Jess." Dillard said. "Is it her?"

"We're not telling." Maybeck said.

"Yeah dude, but you'll find out soon enough." Philby said trying to hide his smile.

_Well I guess they don't call it a "blind date" for nothing. I'm COMPLETELY oblivious on what to do when I meet this girl. _Dillard thought as he walked to the Frozen Marble. _Hey, I wonder if it IS Jess. Guess I'll find out. _He pushed the door to the Frozen Marble open, and walked in. When he walked in, Jess was already sitting at a table. Finn, Philby, and Maybeck had talked to the manager about reserving a table for Dillard and Jess, so they were to sit at table 13.

"Um, excuse me, sir?" He asked.

"Yes?" The man, apparently the manager because of his nametag that read MANAGER, answered.

"I'm, uh, looking for table 13. Can you show me where that is?"

"Sure, right over here." The manager said. Dillard followed the man to the table.

_Hey, is that Dillard?_ Jess thought._ I wonder what he's doing-oh God he's coming to this table! What do I say?! What do I do when he-_Her thoughts were cut off when Dillard sat down across from her.

_Jess?! They set me up with Jess?! _Dillard thought. _I owe them one._

"Hey." Jess said, trying to break the very awkward silence.

"Hey." He replied. "What's up?" _Stupid! Obviously she's on a date! With you!_

"Oh, you know the usual; school, drama club, track, volleyball.

_Wow, beautiful AND athletic. _"Cool."

"So, what's up with you?"

"Oh, nothing much; school, track, soccer, and a big ol' family crisis."

"Oh my Gosh, what happened; if you don't mind me asking?" Jess said, looking concerned.

"Oh no, not at all. My mom and dad are getting divorced. Turns out my dad was having an affair."

"That's terrible." Jess said

"Yeah, it's pretty scary, you know?"

"I know how you feel, sort of?"

"What do you mean "sort of"?"

"I-I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan, but you probably don't want to hear my story."

"No, no, no. Tell me; I insist."

Jess forced a smile, and then started, "Okay it's a long story, so I'll try to make it as short as possible. When I was about 2 years old, my parents dropped me off at this orphanage for people with….special abilities."

"What kind of abilities?" Dillard asked.

Jess sighed, "Powers, Dillard. People with special powers. I didn't want to get into this because I know you won't believe me."

"Jess, my best friend is a Kingdom Keeper, and he tells me EVERYTHING. I think I'll believe you." He got up, moved his chair next to Jess's, and sat down next to her. She turned her head so he wouldn't see her blush. "You were saying?"

"Well, when I first got to the orphanage, my eyes landed on one girl the moment I was brought in, Amanda."

"Wait so-"Dillard was cut off by his name being called, their smoothies were ready. "Hang on a sec." He returned shortly and placed a smoothie in front of Jess. When he sat back down he finished, "you've know Amanda since you were 2?"

"Yep. Well anyway, when I saw her, I knew she'd be my best friend; but when we were both 7, we made a deal: if we ever got adopted, we both had to go. You couldn't have one of us without the other, like sisters. So, since then we've called each other sisters."

"And the powers?"

"Oh right, powers. Well, Amanda has the power to levitate and to be able to push people back without even touching them."

"That's so cool! What can you do?"

"Me? Well, all I can do is dream the future."

"Whoa. So like whatever you dream really happens?"

"Yeah, but it's not like if I dream that world ended in two days, it'll happen. It's stuff like in the parks, you know? Like Keeper related things."

_Wow. Beautiful, athletic, AND she has sweet powers! _Dillard thought. "Awesome! I bet that really helps, doesn't it?"

"Yea. So that's my sob story. Now you know. I'm sure you think I'm a freak now, don't you?"

"What? No. Listen Jess, the first time I met you at Finn's sister's party, I knew that I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I didn't know if you felt the same way, so I never said anything."

"Dillard I-"Jess started.

"Shhh. Let's play a game: if you like me, hold my hand; if you don't like me, then get up and leave."

Jess looked at him, and then grabbed his hand. "Dillard, I knew when I met YOU at Finn's sister's party that I wanted you to be my boyfriend, but I didn't know you felt the same way; but now I know, and I like the outcome."

"So do I." And with that, he leaned in and kissed her.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Should I continue, or not?**


	11. Double Date

**Chapter Eleven**

Since they started dating, Amanda and Finn hadn't been on their first "official" date. Willa and Philby, along with Charlene and Maybeck, had noticed that they hadn't either.

**Let's take a look at Finn and Amanda**

*knock *knock

"I got it Mrs. Nash!" Amanda yelled from behind the door. When she opened the door and saw Finn, she looked surprised to see him. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

"What? I just wanted to come see my girlfriend. I'll leave if you want."

"No, no; it's fine! Come in, I insist!"

"Good, because I need to ask you something."

"Umm, okay?" They went upstairs, to Amanda and Jess's room, and sat on the floor. "Okay, so what was it you wanted to ask me?"

"What? Oh right! Amanda, will you go out with me?"

"What are you talking about, Finn? We've been dating for a month and a half. Did you fall down your stairs and hit your head again?" Amanda giggled.

"No, I know. That's not what I meant. I mean, since we started dating, we haven't gone out on a first date."

"You are so right!" Amanda said, shooting up off the floor.

"Hey, I just realized something."

"What?"

"Where's Jess?"

"She's at Dillard's. They really hit it off last night, you know. She came home and talked about it for a while, and I have to say, I love to see her like this."

"Yeah, Dillard called me last night when he got home, and he seems really happy. Alright, enough about other people's love, let's talk about us." Finn said standing up and pulling Amanda close by the waist.

"Oh Finn," Amanda giggled. "you really know how to make a girl feel special."

"Hey, I got an idea!"

"Lay it on me. I'm sure it's as good as your other one." Amanda said, kissing his cheek.

"We should go on a double date!" Finn said.

"Who with?"

"Hmm….Willa and Philby!"

"Yeah! That'd be so much fun; mostly because you'll be there with me." Amanda said smiling and putting her head on his shoulder.

…..

**Finn: Date night 2night?**

**Philby: Eww u and me? Gross dude**

**Finn: Ok dude no. I didn't mean like that! I meant u, me, Mandy, and wills.**

**Philby: Oh, ok sure! Where and when?**

**Finn: Tonight at 6:00 at Mrs. Nash's**

**Philby: Sounds good**

**Finn: C u then**

**Philby: Later**

_Hey Willa, Can I come over?_ Philby asked Willa over the phone

_Of course you can Philbs! Anytime! _Willa responded, happy that he was coming over.

_Okay be there in a few!_ Philby said, and then hung up.

When Philby was walking up Willa's driveway, she saw her little brother, Roger, playing basketball.

"Philby!" He gasped. "Why are you here?!"

"Because I have to ask your sister a question."

"Oh, okay. WILLA! PHILBY'S HERE AND HE SAYS HE HAS TO ASK YOU A QUESTION!"

Willa came out the door, and walked to Philby. The sun was shining on her in a way that made her look more beautiful than ever. "Hey Philbs." She said. All Philby could do was stare at her, dumbstruck.

"Hey." He finally managed to get out.

"What's up? You seem….off."

"Huh? Oh, it's just….you look so pretty." _ Did I really just say that?_

"Really? Okay, Philby you really must be off today, because you never say that I-"She was cut off by Philby pressing his lips on hers. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just wanted to kiss you. Is that a problem?"

"No, not at all." Willa said giving Philby a kiss back.

"Ewwww! MOMMY! THEY'RE KISSING AGAIN!"

"Please excuse him." Willa said a little embarrassed. "Now what was it you wanted to ask me?" She giggled.

"Oh, um, since we started dating, I've realized that we haven't been out on a real first date yet, so I was wondering if you-"

"Yes Philby, I'll go on a first date with you!"

"Wanna make it a double?"

"Sure, but with who?"

"Amanda and Finn; is that okay?

"Yes! That's perfect!"

"Okay, good. We've already worked out the details."

"Alright. Where are we going?"

"Mrs. Nash's?" Philby asked, hoping she'd be fine with that.

"Okay, and what time?"

"6:00. I'll come pick you up; don't worry." He winked at her.

Willa looked down at her watch, 4:55. "Well, it's almost five so…"

"You're right. Alright, see you in about an hour."

"Later."

"Oh and Willa?" Philby called walking down her driveway.

"Yeah?"

"Remember, you don't need a lot of makeup. You're beautiful just the way you are."

"Thanks Philby!"_And that right there is why I'm in love with that boy. _She thought to herself. _He doesn't care what I look like._

LATER THAT NIGHT

"Okay, hmmm…..Philby. Truth, dare, or fire?" Finn asked.

"Fire."

"Hmmm….okay I dare you to either: run up and down the stairs screaming, "FIRE FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE UPSTAIRS!" until you get the attention of all the girls, to tell us your most deepest, darkest secret, or to shove as many of these cookies as you can in your mouth."

"Well, I'm not doing number one for sure."

"Why not," Amanda asked teasingly. "are you, dare I say, embarrassed?"

"Maybe…." He said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please!" Finn started. "Dell Philby is embarrassed to tell his friends his most deepest and darkest secret!"

"Shut up, Finn." Philby said jokingly. "I don't think it'll be necessary to get the attention of everyone in the building."

"Oh, Philby. You don't need to be embarrassed in front of us." Willa laughed.

"Alright alright, can we please get over the fact that he's not going to tell us?" Amanda giggled. "Just pick one Philby. We know you're not going to do the second one." Amanda giggled, no laughed this time, which got the attention of Willa and then SHE started laughing.

"Okay, let's see what else I've got to choose from. I like the first one, but I don't want to get kicked out by you-know-who." Philby said looking at Amanda.

"Yeah, that wouldn't be good." Amanda laughed.

"I guess I'll do the third one." Philby sighed, but jokingly.

Eventually Philby was up to 14 cookies in his mouth, it was hard for him because Amanda, Willa, and Finn kept trying to make him laugh. Yeah, um, they failed to do that. Instead of making him laugh, they made him choke.

*Cough* *cough* "Well *cough* you guys are *cough* really good friends. *cough*" Philby said through coughs.

"Glad you finally noticed." Amanda giggled.

"Yeah, what she said." Willa laughed.

"Ha ha ha, you guys are sooooo funny." Philby said, finally done with his coughing and letting out his laughter.


	12. What Would Have Happened

**Chapter Twelve**

MAKE THIS A NOT AT THE TOP WHEN UPDATING: Ok so this chapter is just going to be about what would have happened if Philby had done the first and second dares.

Dare #1: FIRE! FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE UPSTAIRS!

"Hmmm…..all of them sound tempting, but something's telling me to do the first one." Philby said.

_Do the first one. Do the first one. _ Willa whispered in Philby's ear.

"I don't know if it's because I just want to do it, or if it's because Willa's influencing me by whispering in my ear." Philby laughed. Willa kept whispering, this time along with Amanda. "Alright, alright," He laughed. "I guess I'll do the first one."

Amanda and Willa walked over to the bedroom door. Amanda opened it and motioned to the hallway, and Willa giggled saying," Well, you coming or not?"

Philby sighed, jokingly, stood up, and said, "I guess I am." When he got to the staircase, he started running up and down them screaming, "FIRE! THERE'S A FIRE UPSTAIRS, AND IT'S A BIG ONE!"

Amanda, Finn, and Willa were silently laughing to themselves while Philby made a complete fool of himself.

Rachel, one of the girls at the orphanage, was watching T.V. when she turned around. Her eyes went wide. "Philby?!" She gasped. "Dell Philby the DHI?!" He nodded. "Hey guys, look! It's Philby!" All of the girls turned from the T.V. to face Philby. "GET HIM!" One of the girls said, and before he had the time to run, Philby was on the ground being attacked by girls asking for his autograph and trying to take a picture of him.

His three friends immediately stopped laughing. "We have to help him." Finn said, desperation in his voice.

"Yeah, but Finn we can't. They'd do the same thing to us." Willa replied.

"Maybe _you _can't, but _I _can." Amanda said racing down the stairs.

"Move Amanda!" Rachel yelled. "Philby's MINE!"

Amanda was just stood there and said, "Hey look, "The Hunger Games" is back on!"

Rachel looked up at Amanda, and then down at Philby. Philby, on the other hand, had a terrified look on his face.

"Philby's gonna have to wait! I'm coming Peeta!" And with that, Rachel, along with all of the other girls, went back in front of the T.V. watching "The Hunger Games".

"Philby, you okay?" Amanda asked. He just lay there, motionless. "Phil? Philby? Philbo?"

"Mmm, huh? Oh heh, hey Mandy. Thanks for saving me." Philby said, finally gathering his thoughts about what had just happened.

"Eh, I owed you one. It really wasn't a big deal. Now come on, let's go back upstairs before the movie ends." Amanda laughed, gesturing to the group of girls squealing about Josh Hutcherson in front of the T.V.

"Well *ahem* that went well." Finn snickered.

"Be quiet, Finn. None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have made me do this stupid dare." Philby teased.

"Me? I wasn't the one whispering in your ear to do it." Finn joked back.

"Hey, you're right! It's your fault!" Philby said pointing to Willa and Amanda.

"Hey!" The two girls said at the same time.

"Hahaha, I'm just playin' around." Philby said.

For the next hour or so, they played around and joked with each other.

**Dare #2: The Deep, Dark Secret….**

"Alright, I guess I'll do the second one." Philby sighed.

"Wow, Philby." Amanda laughed. "I thought you'd at LEAST do the first one."

"Ha ha, Amanda, reeeaaaalll funny." Philby said sarcastically. "Anyway. Continuing on to my dare, my deepest, darkest secret is..."

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT?!" Rachel was screaming from behind the door.

Philby gave his friends a look that said 'whatever I'm about to say is 100% not true'. "My secret is that I like this girl." He started, trying not to laugh. "Her name is Rachel; Amanda, you might know her. She lives here." They were pretending like they didn't hear Rachel and the other girls screaming from behind the door.

"Oh yeah, I know who you're talking about." Amanda smirked.

"Yeah, she's so pretty and smart and-"

"PHILBY! I LIKE YOU TOO!" Rachel was now on top of Philby screaming on his face.

"Ugh! Get OFF him! He's MY boyfriend!" Willa played along.

"No! He's! Not!" Rachael screamed in Willa's face.

"Hmm."

"What's that? Are you asking for a fight? Because I'll be more than happy to bring it!" Rachel threatened.

"You don't scare me Rach-ahhhh!"

"Shut! UP!" Rachael began to bring her hand back, indicating that she was going to slap Willa.

Right when Rachel's hand was only centimeters from Willa's face, the door swung open, with a very agitated Mrs. Nash, holding the wrist of Jess, on the other side. "GET! OUT! NOW! You four have called ENOUGH trouble! And Jess?"

"Mam?"

"You're grounded. For two weeks for not listening to me and sneaking out. You three. What are you still doing here? I said GET OUT!"

"Alright, alright. Fine, let's go guys." Willa said, sad that she and her friends had to leave.


	13. Someone Missing?

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Morning honey." Finn's mom said as he walked into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Mornin' mom." He replied.

"I've got some news for you."

"Is it good or bad?"

"I don't know. I'll let you decide that." She smiled because she knew that her son would take the news as good.

"Okay?"

"Well, Disney is holding auditions for a new DHI."

"Whoa, really?"

"Really; here, have a look." She handed Finn a newspaper that read:

**_Attention!_**

_ Disney has decided to hold auditions for a new DHI! Only one spot is available though! This is YOUR time to show Kingdom Keepers Finn Whitman, Charlene Turner, Dell Philby, Willa Angelo, Terrance Maybeck, and their two friends Amanda and Jessica Lockhart what you know about the Disney parks and what you know about them!_

**_Extra Information You Need To Know:_**

**_Ages:_**_ Must be from ages 13-18_

**_Date Of Auditions:_**_ Auditions will be held on Saturday May 22-Saturday May 29 in Magic Kingdom at 9:00 AM all days_

**_Audition Timing:_**_ When you get up to speak in front of the Keepers, you will have a certain amount of time you may speak. If you speak for less than 1 minute, then they will take it asyou're not prepared. If you speak for more than 4 minutes, they will cut you off and say that you talk too much._

**_Autographs:_**_ The Keepers will be in Magic Kingdom early those mornings and a little after to sign autographs. They will not, under any circumstance, sign ANY autographs during auditions._

**_Pictures_**_: Pictures will not be taken unless the Keepers say that it's okay._

"Wow. It's um….very detailed and precise." Finn said when he had finished reading the article.

"That's what I was thinking." His mom replied.

"I can't believe we haven't been informed about this yet. These auditions are in a week!"

"What? Y'all haven't been told about this?"

"As far as I know, no; Wayne always said that if something like this came up, he'd be the first one to tell us." Finn said.

"Well, maybe you should call-"His mom started, but was cut off by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" Finn answered the phone.

_"Hey dude. Have you heard about the auditions for the new DHI?" _It was Philby.

"Yeah, just read about it in the paper. I can't believe Wayne hadn't told us yet; any ideas on why?"

_"No idea, but a thought just occurred to me."_

"What?"

_"When was the last time we've actually seen or heard from Wayne?"_

"I don't know. A couple months ago, I think."

_"Hmm. That's a little weird, don't you think?"_

"Yeah, a little."

_"We need to have a meeting, like, now."_

"Video chat?"

_"Yeah, but how are we going to get in contact with Amanda and Jess?"_

"I got it covered. Tell everyone to get online in about thirty minutes, okay?"

_"Alright, talk to you then."_

"Bye."

_"Bye."_

…

"I just don't get it!" Screamed Willa, who was sitting next to Philby in front of his laptop, video chatting with their friends.

"Yeah I'm with Willa on this one why wouldn't he tell us?" Charlene said through the camera on her laptop, with Maybeck beside her.

"I don't know, but we need to find out why." Amanda said squished between Jess and Finn.

"It's strange though, Finn said that the last time he had heard from Wayne was a couple months ago, right?" Philby asked, directing his question towards Finn.

"Right." He replied.

"That's kind of odd, don't you think? I mean we hear from the old coot like once every week." Philby joked. "You guys don't think he's….you know…_missing_? He said a little more seriously.

"I don't know, I mean come on guys! This is Wayne we're talking about here! He'd let us know if something was happening to him. He'd find a way; he's Wayne for God's sake!" Finn said putting in as much effort he could to make it sound like he knew Wayne was okay.

"Actually, I think Phil might be on to something." Maybeck spoke up, after a moment of deep thought.

"Hmm….but-"Willa started.

"They're right. Maybeck and Philby are right. Wayne's missing." Jess, who hadn't said anything until now, spoke up.

She got a confused look from her friends.

Jess sighed, rolled her, eyes and said," Philby and Maybeck are right."

"Again, please?" Willa asked, too shocked to comprehend what she had just heard.

"Ugh! Are you guy's deaf?! Philby. And Maybeck. Are. Fricking. RIGHT! You guy got it this time? If not, how about now? Philby and Maybeck are, let me spell it out for you, R-I-G-H-T! Gosh! Since when do you guys not get anything the first time you hear it?!"

"Ha ha, the great Maybeck prevails again! I'm ALWAYS RIGHT!" Maybeck, who was being WAY to full of himself, yelled.

"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, Maybeck." Willa joked.

Everyone laughed, even Jess, who then became serious again. "Guys, I'm serious though. Wayne's gone. I had a dream."

"And you didn't tell us? Let alone, me?" Amanda suddenly became furious at Jess. Jess ALWAYS tells Amanda when she has a dream.

"Sorry, Amanda; I should've told you. I know. But I just couldn't."

"And why's that?"

"It's because…..because-excuse me." Jess ran out the room. Amanda and Finn could tell that she had tears running down her face.

"Nice going, Amanda!" Maybeck yelled through the laptop camera.

"Hey! Don't blame her!" Willa said, trying to defend Amanda.

"Yeah, Maybeck, that was kind of mean." Charlene looked at him in a way that scared him.

Maybeck sighed. "Sorry, Mandy."

"It's okay, Maybeck; It really is kind of my fault. I did ask her a lot of questions."

"Amanda, it's anything BUT your fault." Finn said comforting her by rubbing her back.

Amanda sighed a heavy sigh. "I guess I should go talk to her. Excuse me, please. I'll be back."

"Hey there, kiddo." Amanda said as she sat down next to Jess on the top of the staircase.

"Hey."

"Listen, Jess, I'm sorry I blew up at you back there. You don't have to tell me _every _dream you have. You don't even have to tell me any of them if you want."

"What?! Why wouldn't I want to tell you any of the dreams I have?"

"I don't know."

"Amanda, you're the only one at Nash's that'll listen to me."

"What about Dillard?"

"Yeah, sure, I have Dillard, but I'd rather tell my sister." Jess smiled.

"Aww Jess." Amanda hugged her closely and tightly.

"Plus, do you _really _think Mrs. Nash would let me go tell him every time I have a dream? Do you have any idea how much that happens?" Jess laughed as she hugged Amanda back.

"I believe I do." Amanda laughed.


	14. The ExplanationThe Letter

**Chapter Fourteen**

**3 Weeks Later**

"RUN DILLARD!" Finn yelled to his friend, the new DHI.

"Come on, son!" Wayne grabbed Dillard's hand, directing him to the Castle. "This way children!" He called after the rest of the Keepers.

"TAKE THAT MALEFICENT!" Amanda and Jess yelled before disappearing into the dark entrance of the Castle. A few seconds later, Amanda re-appeared and sent Maleficent flying backwards about 90 feet.

Once they were in the secret apartment, they all sat in silence, catching their breath.

"Okay." Wayne said. "It's great to see your faces again! And to you, young man," he looked at Dillard, who was holding Jess's hand with her head on his shoulder, "welcome aboard."

"Thank…you…sir…" Dillard said in between breaths.

"Please! Call me Wayne!"

"Okay, _Wayne_, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can!"

"Where have you been?"

"Yeah, where _have_ you been?"

"Okay, I'll tell you happened. But it's a long story, so you might want to get comfortable."

Jess and Dillard, who were occupying the loveseat, remained the same, holding hands with Jess's head on his shoulder. Amanda and Finn, who were sitting on the floor, moved closer to each other and Amanda grabbed Finn's hand and put her head on his shoulder while Finn put his other arm around Amanda. Willa and Philby were sitting on the other sofa and Willa put her head on Philby's shoulder and Philby put his head on top of Willa's, holding hands. Charlene and Maybeck, who sat next to Willa and Philby, did just about what everyone else was doing.

"Aw, look at that. You all finally got together! Now, on to the story! Five weeks ago, on a Friday night, there was a knock at my door…

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Wayne's P.O.V**

_In other news, the weather is going to be a combination of hot days and cold nights._

I switched off the T.V and got up to go get my pizza out of the oven. As I was half way through my third piece, there was a knock at the door.

*Knock *knock

"Just a second!" I called from behind the door. Once I finished putting my plate up, I opened the door. "Hello-AHHH!" Before I knew it, I was face to face with the Evil Queen. She mumbled something under her breath, stretched her hands out to me, and then my world went black.

*Clang *Clang *Clang

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Maleficent said in the nicest tone possible. For her, it sounded like fingernails on a chalk board. "Wake up. Wake. Up" She said through gritted teeth. "THAT'S IT! WAKE UP YOU OLD SACK OF RICE!"

I woke up instantly, catching the last part she yelled. _Sack of rice? _"Sack of rice?"

"I don't know! It was the first thing that came to my mind! ENOUGH of these stupid questions!"

"But I only asked-"

"I. Said. ENOUGH!" She threw a fireball at me, but I dogged it somehow.

"Why am I here?"

"Because, I need you to tell me all of the Keepers weaknesses. And you _will_ tell me."

I sighed, thinking about what to say. If I told her their weaknesses, she's kill them and then me. If I _don't _tell her, she'll kill me and then them. Hmm…

"Weaknesses. Okay." Maleficent grabbed a notepad and a pencil. "Finn: girls. Maybeck: being too stupid. Philby: being too smart. Charlene: boys won't like her. Willa: becoming too popular. Amanda and Jess: getting excluded from the group.

"Yes…yes…YES!" Maleficent laughed evilly. "You've just made the biggest mistake of your life old man!"

_Really? Because I think I just told one of the biggest lies of my life_

**-REALITY-**

After that, she just kept me there until you found me. It's a good thing you found me when you did, because I had a feeling that I wasn't going to be around much longer."

"Okay now that that's out of the way, I need to-"Finn started, but was cut off by a knock on the door.

Dillard jumped up, "I'll get it."

Jess stopped him, "Don't open it immediately. Look through the peep hole."

"Got it." He replied.

"Who is it?" Philby asked.

"It's…Peter Pan and Wendy?" He opened the door.

"Friends!" Peter yelled.

"Good evening!" Wendy greeted each of the Keepers and Wayne.

Wendy stopped when she got to Dillard, "Who's this? You don't look familiar."

"Oh, that's Dillard. He's the new DHI we were telling you about." Finn said.

"Oh boy! Nice to meet you…."Peter trailed off.

"Dillard."

"Nice to meet you, Dillard!" Wendy said shaking his hand.

"So, what's up guys? Why are y'all here?" Maybeck asked. "Not trying to sound rude or anything."

"We come with news from the Princes and Princesses." They both said. They handed a scroll to Wayne.

"Read it aloud." Peter said.

Wayne cleared his throat and read the scroll that said:

_Dear Kingdom Keepers, Amanda and Jess, and Wayne,_

_Congratulations on the new DHI! We just wanted to say, you better teach him all of those techniques you have learned from us. If we find out that he hasn't learned them within the next month or so, we will find you and….teach him ourselves. You didn't think we'd say something bad, did you? Anyway, we also wanted to say: WELCOME TO THE TEAM, DILLARD!_

_Yours truly,_

_Snow White, Belle, Rapunzle, Mulan, Merida, Sleeping Beauty, Tiana, Ariel, Jasmine, Cinderella, Charming (both) Beast, Flynn, Phillip, Navine, Eric, Aladdin_


	15. (Thank You Kingdom Kid!) Fun Day At DHS

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Thank you so much for the awesome idea Kingdom Kid!(You people should check her out!) And I'm not just saying that so I can have time to go and kidnap the Keepers….like I haven't already *laughs like a crazy maniac*….don't judge me!**

**Maybeck: You do realize we're going to have to call the cops, right?**

**Dillard: Yeah, you've just committed probably the biggest crime of your life.**

**Willa: Oh come on guys! She's so nice! And it's not like she's done anything to hurt us! I mean she's given us food, water, AND a place to sleep!**

**Charlene: Yea! Lighten up guys!**

**Amanda: I know! Jess is so nice!**

**Jess: Okay?**

**Amanda, Willa, and Charlene: Not You, Jess! ****_Her_**** Jess!**

**Me: Who me?**

**Everyone except Jess: Yeah!**

**Jess: Yeah!**

**Me: Well, if those two over there keep up their complaining, they might just get and upgrade in their rooms…**

**Maybeck and Dillard: Really?!**

**Me: Or should I say DOWNGRADE! MUHAHAHA**

**Maybeck and Dillard: NOOOOO!**

***sighs* Sorry for the long intro…just wanted to talk to those guys…anyway….ON TO THE SHOW…BOOK…STORY…THING!**

"Alright," Wayne started,"today I'm going to send you all to one of the parks; with permission of course."

"Really?!" All the girls squealed.

"Really." Wayne replied.

"Sweet." All the boys said, faces that said "Today….WE RELAX WITH OUR GIRLFRIENDS!"

"So, if I may ask, what park are we going to, and is there any reason why?" Charlene asked.

"Hollywood Studios, and I just thought that you all needed a little break, so I arranged this just for you."

"Yes!" They all said simultaneously.

**AT HOLLWWOOD STUDIOS**

"Alright, I guess me Charlie, Willa, and Maybeck will go, and give the extra fast passes to some random person." Philby said. Him, Charlene, Willa, and Maybeck were going to ride Tower of Terror, and had FPs for all eight of them, but apparently their other friends were a little too scared.

"Have fun…"Amanda muttered.

"We WILL, thank You very much!" Maybeck exclaimed and turned to walk away, the other three following.

"Well then…" Finn started. All Amanda could do was laugh.

"Hey, y'all want to go ride the Great American Movie Ride with Me and Dillard?" Jess came up and asked Finn and Amanda.

"Not really, sorry it's just that that ride gives me the creeps." Amanda said.

"Same here, sorry Jess." Finn said.

"It's okay, really. You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Jess smiled at Finn and Amanda. "Plus, you two deserve some time to yourselves."

"So do you and Dillard." Amanda motioned towards him.

"You do." Finn smiled at her, then at Dillard.

"Alright, see you guys later then!"

"Bye Jess!" They both said waving at the two.

"I guess it's just you and me now, huh?" Finn laughed.

"I guess so." Amanda giggled.

"Anything you want to do?"

"I have no clue. Anything _you _want to do?"

"Hmm…Star Tours?"

"Ooo, I LOVE that ride!" Amanda exclaimed.

"You like _Star Wars_?" Finn asked a little shocked because he's never thought about Amanda ever watching those movies.

"Yeah, Jess and I would always watch them at Nash's when it was our turn for the T.V."

"Well, I'll just add that to the list." Finn laughed.

"What list?" Amanda asked very puzzled.

"Oh, you know, the list titled: _Amanda Lockhart: the Most Amazing Girlfriend in the World!_"

"Really, Finn? The most amazing girlfriend in the world? That's got to be the most cheesiest, yet most sweetest, thing in the world!" Amanda joked.

"Okay, fine, I'll just change it to: _Amanda Lockhart: the most annoying, rude, ugly, stupid_ -"

"Okay, I get it, Whitman." Amanda laughed. "I like the name, but I want to make one small adjustment to the title."

"Please, be my guest." Finn chuckled at his Disney reference.

"Instead of it being: _Amanda Lockhart: the Most Amazing Girlfriend in the World_, let's change it to: _Amanda Whitman: the Most Amazing Wife in the World_."

"Hmm…I like the sound of that Mrs. Lockhart-Whitman I mean." He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Once they pulled away, they grabbed each other's hands, and started towards Star Tours.

….

"Alright, so we got who's sitting next to who, right?" Charlene asked.

"Yes, Maydork-ahem-Maybeck next to Philby, and you next to me."

"Okay…here you go ma'am." Maybeck handed the cast member the four fast passes.

She looked at it to confirm that they were usable. She also…sniffed…them? She shoved one of the passes into Philby's face, "What does this smell like to you?"

"Um…that guy?" Philby said pointing to Maybeck.

"No…."

"FEAR!"Charlene and Willa yelled at the same time.

"BINGO!" The cast member exclaimed. "Enjoy your FRIGHTFUL ride."

"I have an idea of a fun game we can play on the ride." Willa said as they waited in the fast pass line.

"Okay…I'm listening…"Charlene said, grabbing the attention of Philby and Maybeck too.

"When we get to the top, you know, when they take your picture, we should pose."

"That's a good idea!" Charlene said.

"Okay, Charlie, you and me can act like we're sleeping. What do you two want to do?" Willa asked.

"I could act like I'm talking on the phone, not effected at all by the drop." Philby said.

"I shall just sit there and be Maybeck." Maybeck said.

**-ON THE RIDE-**

It was about to drop for the first time, which meant about thirty second until the picture. Once they dropped, everyone did their things. Once they got off the ride, they ran to the pictures.

"Aw, come on guys!" Willa and Charlene said pushing Philby and Maybeck playfully.

"Y'all screwed it up!"

"And _how _did we do that?" Maybeck asked, already knowing.

"You two are hugging each other, screaming for your lives." Charlene said.

"Oh, right."

"Wow, Maybeck actually admitting he screwed up a picture? I must say Charlie, I'm impressed." Willa joked.

"Yea, you must be teaching him how to-"

"Okay, we get it! She's changed me!" She shot him a look that said, "In a good way, or a bad way?" "In a good way of course, Charlie!"

"Good." She giggled.


	16. The OTs Are Back?

Chapter Sixteen

While Jess and Dillard were on the Great American Movie Ride, something strange happened; when they passed through the _Aliens _scene, there were no aliens. Anywhere.

"Hey Dill, aren't there supposed to be aliens in this scene?" Jess asked with a scared voice.

"I think so. I mean the movie's called _Aliens_, but I know what you mean. I wonder where they are." Dillard replied with the same amount of worriedness as Jess.

"Well then, where are they? And where is everybody? I just realized that we're the only ones on this cart thing besides the cast member."

The cart stopped with a jerk halfway through the scene, and it went dead silent.

"Excuse me, sir?" Dillard asked.

"Yes?" The man turned around slowly. Dillard had realized that his nametag had read: **Dylan**, his brother who worked at WDW.

"Dylan?" Dillard asked.

"Brother! I'm so glad you and Jess could make it!" Dylan exclaimed looking up only to reveal…green eyes.

Green eyes.

Dylan didn't have green eyes. He had brown.

"Dylan, what's going on?" Jess asked too scared to look at him.

"Whatever do you mean, Jessica?"

"Don't play dumb with us Dylan! We can tell you're under-AHH!"

"Dillard!" Jess yelled

"JESS!" Dillard, who was being held back by two aliens, yelled.

"Let! Him! Go-AHH!" Jess screamed when she, too, was being hauled out of the cart and held back by two other aliens.

"Take care of them for me boys!" Dylan yelled. "Boss said she never wants to have trace of them again!" And with that, he jumped off the cart and vanished behind a "Cast Members Only" door.

"LET! US! GO!" Dillard screamed while trying to break free of the aliens grip.

The aliens spoke in a language that neither Jess nor Dillard understood. The language of Alien.

"If you even TRY to do anything to harm him or me, so help me, I will-"

Jess was cut off by slapping her across the face, leaving four long cuts along her face from its claw-like fingers. The two aliens let her go, knowing she wasn't going anywhere but the floor, and left. All that remained were Dillard, Jess, and the two aliens still holding Dillard.

"JESS!" Dillard screamed panicked.

"Dill…I'm…I'm fine…just tired…that's all…tired." Jess said falling into an unconscious state.

"NO! What have you demons done to my girlfriend!" The aliens made a noise that sounded like laughing. They were laughing at him. He pictured what they were probably saying:

"HA! This loser?! A _girlfriend_?! I'll believe it when I see it!"

"I know right?! What a L-O-S-E-R!"

After they were done "laughing", they just left Dillard and Jess, locking all doors behind them. There was no way out. The Cast Member doors were locked, there were no windows, and the doors to the next scene were locked in place too.

"Jess…" Dillard whispered sliding on his knees next to her.

No response.

"Jess…please…don't leave me…"

….

Finn and Amanda were about to board the space pod things when a random girl stopped in front of them and stared.

"O.M.G. You're like the real Finn Whitman!"

He didn't reply.

The girl must have gotten the attention of other guests because a crowed started to form around them.

"How could she have _possibly _figured out that it was me?" Finn whispered to Amanda. On their way to the ride, Finn wanted to take precautions so he or Amanda didn't get noticed by people. So, they stopped at a nearby store and bought hats to use a disguises. Apparently that didn't work like they thought it would.

The girl gasped, "And you're Amanda Lockhart! His girlfriend!"

"She's _definitely _one of those stalker fans." Amanda whispered back. This was _insane_! They took _every _precaution: disguises, heads down, and once they got their 3D glasses, they put them on.

"Can I have your autograph and picture?!" The girl asked. Once she asked this question, everybody else did the same, tackling them to the ground.

"HEY!" A few cast members, preferably four, screamed. "EVERYBODY GET INTO ONE OF THE SIMULATERS AND LEAVE THOSE TWO ALONE!"

Once everyone had gotten on, the four cast members walked towards Finn and Amanda.

"Thanks." They said.

"No problem. We owed y'all one." One of the cast members said.

"Who? Wha? Philby?!" Amanda said shocked.

"In the flesh."

"How'd you guys know?" Finn asked.

"Well, we wanted to show y'all the picture we got from Tower of Terror, but didn't know where you were…"Willa started.

"So we decided to just go ride this." Charlene finished.

"But once we saw the crowd of people asking for pictures and autographs…"Maybeck started.

"We knew it was either y'all or Jess and Dillard." Philby finished.

"Right before we were going to stop it, we realized that if _we _stopped it, they'd be all over us _and _you. So we found the nearest cast member's closet and put these on." Willa said gesturing to the Cast Member outfits they had on.

"Wow." Finn said.

"Thanks." Amanda said.

"No problem. That what friends are for, right?" Willa said.

"Yeah! That, and showing embarrassing pictures of each other on Tower of Terror." Charlene laughed. "Here, look at this."She handed Finn and Amanda the picture of them on Tower of Terror.

"Oh wow! You two look like-" Amanda started.

"Yeah yeah, we know. We look like babies!" Philby and Maybeck yelled.

"Yeah, and you two look like you don't give a care in the world." Finn gestured to Willa and Charlene.


	17. The OTs Are Back? Continued

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Jess: Well, thanks a lot for killing me off Jess!**

**Me: Hey! You should at least read this next chapter, and ****_then _****tell me whatever!**

**Jess: I don't think so, Jess! It's ****_completely _****obvious that you killed me off!**

**Amanda(Whispering to Willa and Charlene): Is it just me, or is this funny, or what? Watching Jess and Jess fight…good times.**

**Willa(Whispering to Amanda and Charlene): It is really funny now that you mention it…**

"Jess…please…"Dillard cried looking down at his unconscious girlfriend.

No response. No movement.

"Please…I can't lose you…not now…not ever…" He held her close, hugging her. Not like that could help anything.

"Mmm…" Jess moaned, apparently in pain, and started to move around.

"Jess?"

"*cough* Dill? Is that…is that you? *cough*"

"Jess!"

"Wha-what happened? Am I dead?"

"You got hit by an alien, and no, you're not dead. You're very much alive." Dillard said hugging Jess even tighter. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him back.

"I k-knew I c-could trust y-you. Y-you'd never l-leave me, r-right?" Jess stuttered from being too weak.

"Never. I promise."

"G-good."

"I love you, Jess." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Dillard." Jess leaned up and kissed him.

They stayed like this, Jess in Dillard's arms, for a long time.

….

"You guys are such-"Finn started but was cut off by a Cast Member.

"Psst…Keepers, over here."

"Oh hey, Dylan!" Amanda said.

"Hi…Amanda?"

"Yeah."

"Nice to see you again."Dylan said with enough sarcasm that no one caught it. "Are you guys still interested in riding?"

"I know I am! What about you guys" Philby asked.

"I'm in." Finn said.

"So am I." Amanda chimed in.

"Sure." Charlene said.

"I guess so."Willa laughed.

"Why not?" Maybeck said.

"Alright, right this way." Dylan led them to a Star Speeder simulator all the way at the end of the corridor.

"Is…is this the only simulator open?" Philby asked a little confused.

"Yeah, this is the simulator we use for overflow." Dylan said.

"Oh."

"Have a nice ride!" Dylan said with little enthusiasm.

Once the doors were closed, Willa said, "Did y'all notice how Dylan's eyes were green? I thought he had brown."

Amanda gasped, "He does! He has brown eyes, not _green_!"

"Oh no, this is not-wait a minute. Where's Willa?" Charlene asked.

"Willa?!" Finn called.

"WILLA! WILLA WHERE ARE YOU?!" Charlene screamed.

They heard noise, like someone tripping over a seat and falling, followed by moaning. "Geez Charlie. No need to yell. I'm right here." Willa half whispered, half regularly spoke.

"Oh, uh, sorry Wills…"

"Yeah, yeah. Just help me up, would you?"

"Okay." Charlene extended her hand for Willa to grab.

"Now that that's done," Finn started, "we need to try and figure out what's wrong with-"He was cut off by the screen illuminating the small little pod.

"KEEPERS!" The voice said, it was Hades. "I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT!" He yelled.

"Yeah, um, hi?" Amanda said.

"HELLO! NOW, I'VE SUCESSFULLY TRAPPED ALL EIGHT OF YOU HERE IN THIS-"

"Okay, um, one you failed to capture ALL eight, only six, and you don't need to yell; we're right here." Philby said.

"WHAT DO YOU- *ahem*- what do you mean I've only got six of you?"

"Can't you count? There's only six of us here. See? One, two, three, four, five, six."

"Hey, six is better than one!" Hades smiled. "Anyway, enjoy your last few hours together!" And with that, the screen went black.

"Umm…is it just me, or did you not feel threatened by him at all?" Willa said.

"I didn't." Amanda said.

"Nope." Finn and Maybeck said at the same time.

"Not at all." Philby said.

"Hey, guys? Where's Charlie?" Maybeck asked panicked.


	18. Missing People!

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hey, guys? Where's Charlie?" Maybeck asked panicked.

"Oh no!" Finn exclaimed. "Where is she?!"

"Amanda? Willa? You guys got any clues on where she could be?" Philby asked.

No response. From either girls.

"Amanda?" Finn asked, worried.

"Willa?" Philby panicked.

"Noooo! Not them too!" Maybeck cried. "Wait, why am _I _the one who sounds more concerned? They're you two's girlfriends. Guys?"

No response.

"Hello? Are you fricking serious?!" Although he didn't use fricking; he used a specific four letter word most children's parents would have punished them for saying.

…

"Alright. Come on Jess. Up you go." Dillard laughed, standing up, helping a sleeping Jess up off the floor of the Great American Movie Ride.

"Come on, Amanda. Five more minutes. The bus doesn't come until seven." Jess mumbled.

"Umm, try again." Dillard chuckled.

Jess opened on eye. "Oops." She laughed. "Sorry." Her face turned red with embarrassment.

"It's okay. I get compared to Amanda all the time." Dillard joked.

"Maybe it's because of those sarcastic comebacks." Jess laughed standing up using the wall to support herself.

"You okay?"

"Yep, just fine." She tried to walk, but tripped. She would have hit the ground hard if it wasn't for Dillard and his quick reflexes.

"Whoa. Thanks. I guess I'm not fine after all."

"I had a feeling that you weren't." Dillard smirked.

"Hey now. Can you read minds or something? Because that would have been something to mention since I told you probably my biggest secret ever in the whole-" Jess was cut short when Dillard covered her mouth with his hand in a joking way of saying, "Shut up I get it."

"Ewww! Did you _seriously _just lick me?!"

"Hey it's your fault for putting your hand over my mouth. You should just be lucky that I didn't bite you. And when I bite, I bite _hard_. Just ask Amanda."

"Okay…remind me to never get you mad." Dillard laughed.

"Mhm."

….

"Finn?! Philby?! Willa?! Amanda?! Charlie?!" Maybeck yelled, his voice echoing off the walls of the tiny space pod. Just then, he heard a loud _Bang _followed by some moaning. "Hello? Anyone there?" Maybeck asked a bit hesitant.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" Maybeck screamed flailing his arms and fell backwards only to be caught by someone…something?

The lights flickered on and eventually Maybeck could make out what, or in this case who, scared him: It was Willa, Amanda, and Charlene. The people who caught him were Finn and Philby.

"O.M.G. You were so scared!" Charlene burst into laughter followed by Amanda and Willa. Soon after they were all laughing, even Maybeck.

"You got me. You got me." Maybeck laughed.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise, I'm not just slacking off because I'm starting to get bored with this story, it's because of stupid school! More to come plus a new chapter for "Kingdom Keepers Later on in Life" coming soon, hopefully! Anyway, you see that wonderful rectangular button that says "review"? Can you do me a favor and click that and tell me what you think? Anything you want to tell me. Anything like: what characters you want to see more of, if there needs to be more romance, more action, more cliff hangers, ect. So that's all for now! Peace, love, and Kingdom Keepers.**

**P.s only 15 more days till Dark Passage comes out! Who's excited?!**

**Maybeck: You are.**

**Me: Shut up Maydork!**

**Maybeck: You just can't resist this! *motions to himself***

**Me: I think _anyone _can resist _that_. *motions to Maybeck***

**Willa, Philby, Amanda, Finn, Jess, Dillard: AGREED!**

**Maybeck: Looks like Charlie's the only one who can't resist!**

**Willa: Well no duh genius! She's your girlfriend! *facepalms***


	19. Freedom!

**Yay! Chapter about Charbeck, Wilby, and Famanda!**

It's been about thirty minutes since Philby, Maybeck, Finn, Willa, Charlene, and Amanda got trapped in Star Tours, and they were all spread out in the pod.

Amanda and Finn were in two of the seats in the back right corner talking, with their hands intertwined, about how thankful they were for the great friends they have, and every once in a while, one of them would laugh.

"We're so lucky." Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, I know. We have such god friends." Finn smiled back.

"Well yeah, but that's not what I meant. I meant you and me. We're so lucky…to have each other." Amanda squeezed Finn's hand tighter.

Finn heard a loud laugh come from Willa, so he turned his head in that direction. When he turned to look back to Amanda, he was pulled into a kiss by her. He was definitely caught off guard by this, but didn't take any time to think before he started to kiss her back.

"Hey, don't get too crazy now." Philby laughed.

They pulled away, still staring into each others eyes, and started laughing.

Philby and Willa were sitting on the floor in the front of the pod; Willa had her head rested on Philby's shoulder, and they were talking about how much fun they were having today, besides the fact that they were trapped on a ride.

"Gosh, I hate being trapped on this stupid ride." Willa sighed. "But, if I had to be trapped on a ride with somebody, I'm glad it's you."

"Same here."

"You know, besides the fact that we're trapped in here, today's been really fun." Willa said lifting her head off of Philby's shoulder to look at him.

"Yeah, it has."

"That's because you had me!" Maybeck yelled from where he and Charlene sat.

"Shut up, Maydork!" Willa yelled back laughing.

"Hey, just stating the obvious." He laughed back.

Charlene and Maybeck were sitting in the two seats in the back left corner laughing and talking about random things that came to their minds.

"There's no way you did that." Charlene giggled. "You're strong, but not _that_ strong."

"Oh really?"

"Really. There's no way you can lift 50 pounds by yourself."

"Hey, I never said that I did it by myself. I had _some_ help." Maybeck snickered.

"From who exactly?"

"Nathan."

"Mmhm…that's what I thought…" Charlene joked.

"At least I told you!" Maybeck defended himself.

"I know," Charlene smiled. "That's why you're my boyfriend." She leaned in and kissed him. Maybeck stroked her hair while she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon their little kiss, turned into a full out make out session.

"*ahem* Yeah, when you two are done, we'd kind of like to get out of here now." Finn laughed.

"Huh? What?" Charlene and Maybeck said almost in unison.

"Jess and Dillard opened the doors. Let's go!" Philby said.

"Oh! Right, right." Maybeck laughed. "Let's go."

"Finally!" Willa and Amanda laughed.

They all walked out of the ride laughing and talking, having the best time of their lives until they actually got outside. The sky was dark, the air was cold, and park guests were running frantically to the park exit.

"Guys, looks like our day of relaxation has come to an end…" Finn said.

**Yes! It's a cliffhangerrrr!**

**Maybeck: How evil of you!**

**Me: Shut up Maydork!**


	20. Go!

"Guys, looks like our day of relaxation has come to an end..." Finn said.

"Seriously?! Come on!" Maybeck screamed.

"Look out!" Willa screamed. "Fireball!"

They dove in different directions: Willa, Amanda, Finn, and Philby behind a bush. Maybeck, Dillard, Charlene, and Jess behind another bush.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Maleficent cackled coming closer to the keepers. She stopped in front of Willa and Amanda. "I see you!"

"Uh-oh." Amanda whispered. "RUN!" She whisper-yelled.

"Wait!" Willa whisper-yelled.

"What?"

"What about them?" Willa asked pointing to Finn and Philby.

"Just go. We'll be fine." Philby whispered.

"Are you sure?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. She doesn't see us, so we're going to be fine; for now at least." Finn said.

"If you say so." Willa and Amanda almost in unison.

They ran off. "GET THEM!" Maleficent yelled to some pirates standing behind her.

Amanda and Willa were becoming tired quickly, and the pirates were gaining on them.

"Amanda...can't...run...anymore..." Willa gasped between breaths as they ran towards Toy Story Midway Mania.

"Same...here..." Amanda gasped. "But we...have to...keep going..."

They kept running, harder and faster than they ever thought they could run, and they finally saw the giant PIXAR STUDIOS sign in the distance.

"Almost...there..." Amanda panted. She noticed that Willa was nowhere to be found. "Willa...?" She abruptly stopped and turned on her heels. When she looked back, she saw Willa on her hands and knees, pirates getting closer, coughing and breathing heavily. She started to run towards her to help her, when she saw one of the pirates stop right behind her and take out his sword. "Willa! Turn around!" She called to her.

Once Willa turned, she was too late, and the pirate's sword blade made contact with her neck, and then her chest. "AHHH!"

"WILLA!" The pirate struck her again, this time on the forehead. "Nooooo!" Amanda yelled thrusting her arms out, sending the pirate flying backwards hitting the others, sending them all backwards with it. She slid on her knees next to Willa. "Wills? You okay?"

"Amanda...what...what just happened?" Willa asked.

"To be honest, I don't know. What I _do _know is that you got pretty beat up." Amanda said motioning to the blade cuts on Willa's neck, chest, and forehead.

"I know. I was there." Willa joked.

"Okay, look Toy Story Mania is right over there. You think you can make it?"

"I don't know. I feel really lightheaded." Willa said trying to stand and, to no avail, fell.

"Yeah, you're in no position to be walking girl."

"Heh." Willa smiled up at Amanda from the ground.

"Okay, I think I have an idea...how much do you weigh? Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"Umm...135 I think. Why'd you need to-WHOA!" She was picked up off the ground by Amanda.

"I know this is going to be awkward, but just consider it a thank you for all those times you've saved my butt in the past." Amanda said.

"Okay...?" Willa said.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, how are you able to pick me up? I'm not trying to be rude or anything."

"Willa, Jess is my sister, who likes to get into trouble. A lot. This means she gets hurt. A lot. She weighs more than you and I'm able to pick her up. I'm not as weak as most people think I am."

"I can tell." Willa laughed.

"Well, here we are: Toy Story Mania." Amanda said. She put Willa down, standing her up, and putting a supporting arm around her. "Let's go inside."

When they got inside, they saw that the lights were on.

"Howdy partner!" Someone said.

"Huh?" Both girls said and turned around. They then saw who it was. "Jessie!" They both exclaimed.

"How's it goin' for you two young ladies? And what in the world are you doing here? Where are the other Keepers?"

"Not so well." Willa said. "We've been better."

"I can tell." Jessie said.

"We're here because Maleficent found us and Finn and Philby behind a bush. She didn't see them though, just us, so we ran until we came upon this ride." Amanda said. "The other Keepers are still hiding from Maleficent."

"Well, that's good to know. Now, what were your names again? I can never remember all of you."

"I'm Willa."

"Amanda."

"There's the leader, Finn Whitman. He's one of those guys that can make a great friend or brother." Willa said. "Or boyfriend in Amanda's case." She mumbled, but only Amanda heard.

"Then there's Dell Philby. He likes to go by just Philby, and he's the techy computer nerd, who also happens to be dating her." Amanda said, but mumbled the last part.

"Next is Terrance Maybeck, oh Maybeck. He's the guy that you can never tell if he's serious or trying to be funny. He's also very full of himself. He's currently dating Charlene." Willa said.

"Which brings us to the next Keeper: Charlene Turner. Charlene is the athletic person who fills her days after school with cheerleading practices. She's the so-called "cover girl" of the group, and is wanted by just about every boy who knows her or seen her." Amanda said.

"Then there's her, Amanda Lockhart. Amanda is something called a Farlie, as in "fairly human". She has the power to levitate! Most people don't know this, but they are the most valuable to us Keepers. Not because of their powers, but because she is one of the best friends anyone would want." Willa smiled at Amanda. "Also, she's dating Finn."

"You also have this crazy chick right here. Willa Angelo. What can someone say about Willa Angelo? She's sweet, kind, funny, and let's not forget smart. She's the one who keeps us all sane when we get a little crazy and gives us hope when we start to lose it." Amanda smiled at Willa. "Also, she's dating Philby."

"Who's left?" Willa asked. "Oh! Jess. There's Amanda's "sister" Jessica, but we call her Jess. Jess is the adventures one in our group. She loves danger. And I mean _loves_ it. She, too, is a Farlie, and has the ability to dream the future. Jess is currently dating Dillard Cole."

"And our last member is Dillard. He's the new guy around here, but he's catching on fast. He's handling this much better than we thought he would."

And for the next 30 minutes or so, Amanda, Willa, and Jessie talked. Eventually, Buzz and Woody came and they talked with them too.

**Awww look at that! A little Willa/Amanda friendship!**


	21. Movie Anyone?

**This is for you Kingdom-Kid**

**Willa: **Every1 ok?

**Philby: **Yep

**Finn: **Yeah

**Charlene: **Uh-huh

**Maybeck: **Yo!

**Charlene: **How bout you and Manda?

**Willa: **We're good too

**Philby: **Where r y'all

**Willa: **Toy Story Mania. Meet us when you escape M.

**Philby: **K

**Charlene: **KK

**Maybeck: **OK

**Finn: **B there soon

Willa locked her iPhone, put it back into her jeans pocket, and laid her head on the wall. Jessie, Woody, and Buzz left a few minutes ago due to some of the other ride characters needing them for something.

"How you feeling Wills?" Amanda asked.

"Good. Just in a little pain, that all."

"Willa, I'm so sorry that happened to you. It's all my fault." Amanda said sadly.

"No, Amanda. It's not your fault. It's anything but that." Willa said pulling Amanda into a tight hug. "Actually, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead on the ground out there right now." She said still hugging Amanda.

**-5 minutes later-**

Willa and Amanda were still waiting on their friends to arrive at Toy Story Mania, ad were sitting on the floor playing Would You Rather. I was Willa's turn to aske Amanda, when...

"Willa?" A voice called.

"Amanda?" Another voice called.

"Maybeck?" Willa asked.

"Dillard?" Amanda asked.

"Here you are!" They said when they walked into the room they were in. "Guys! In here!"

"Oh my Gosh! Willa, what happened to you?!" Charlene yelled when she appeared, and ran over to her, Maybeck and Philby followed.

"Amanda!" Jess yelled when she came into the room and she, too, ran over to Amanda, followed by Finn and Dillard. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine. It's Willa we should be worried about."

**-Later that night at Finn's house-**

Once they got to Finn's house, they were immediately hit with a wave of boredom.

"Uhhh! What can we do?" Charlene asked from the floor of Finn's living room.

"Watch a movie?" Finn suggested.

"What do you have?" Philby asked.

"Hmm...all the Paranormal Activity movies,"

"NO WAY!" The girls shirked.

"Sherlock Holmes, Pitch Perfect, Rise of the Guardians, and the Hunger Games."

"HUNGER GAMES! HUNGER GAMES!" Willa chanted. Everyone just stared at her. "What?"

"Nothing." Finn laughed. "Hunger Games, anyone?"

Everyone agreed, and Finn put in the DVD player, and the movie started. Halfway through, the guys got bores and went up to Finn's room, leaving Amanda, Jess, Willa, and Charlene watching the movie.

Every time Josh Hutcherson's (AKA Peeta) face would appear on screen, one of them, if not all four of them, started to scream things like, "JH FTW!", "He's sooo cute!", and, "TEAM PEETA!" and every time Liam Hemsworth's (AKA Gale) face would appear, they'd throw their popcorn at the TV screen.

"Boo! No Gale! Peeta all the way!" They would all yell. That is, all but Willa.

"Willa? Why aren't you booing Gale?" Jess asked.

"I don't know. He's kind of my favorite character besides Katniss."

"WHAT?!" Charlene exclaimed.

"Gurl, you cray-cray!"

"Yep, that's me. Cray-Cray Angelo." Willa laughed.

"That's your new nickname. From this point on, You are no longer Willa Angelo to us, you're Cray-Cray Angelo." Jess laughed.

"Oh and BTW, I was joking about the whole Gale thing. Peeta is _defiantly _better than Gale.


	22. Captured By The OTs!

**Charlene: Hey! I don't know about you, but I'm feeling twenty-two!**

**Jess: Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**Willa: You don't know about me, but bet you want to**

**Amanda: Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're**

**All Four: TWENTY-TWO! TWENTY-TWO!**

**Me: Oh my Gosh! Please stop! I HATE Taylor Swift (Jk)**

**Willa: Yeah, so do we, but since it's chapter ****_twenty-two_**** that song just popped in our heads**

**Charlene: Yeah**

**Me: NOW! On to the story!**

Tonight, the Keepers were crossing over into EPCOT because there had been word spread about some funny business happening around the park. They were all standing under Spaceship Earth.

"Alright," Finn said. "Here's the plan: Jess, Dillard, Charlene, and Maybeck will go and check out Soarin', Mission Space, and Test Track."

"At least there are no more CTDs now that they redid Test Track!" Jess laughed.

"You got that right!" Charlene smiled.

"Me, Philby, Amanda, and Willa will head over to the countries and check things out over there. After that, we all meet back here. Sound like a plan?"

He got nods all around.

"Does everybody have their phones?"

He got nods from everyone again.

...

"Okay, remember we stay in pairs, so Maybeck, you and Charlie go check out Mission Space and Dillard and I will check Soarin'. Meet back here in thirty minutes tops. After that, we can all go check out Test Track." Jess said once they arrived at their destination.

"Thirty minutes," Maybeck said, "got it."

"And if, when we meet up, we're missing anybody, we send a group message to everyone telling them to be on the lookout." Charlene said.

"Roger that." Dillard said.

Then, they went off.

...

"Okay, since there are eleven countries, I think we should each take five." Philby said.

"Right, so let's see..."Finn said. "Philby, you and Willa can either take Mexico, Norway, China, Germany, and Italy or Canada, United Kingdom, France, Morocco, and Japan."

"The last five. I want to check something out over in United Kingdom." Philby said.

"Okay, so, Amanda, you and me are going to take the first ones."

"What do we do once we've gone through all of the countries on our side?" Willa asked.

"Then we meet up in the eleventh country: America." Finn said.

"How long are we searching for?" Philby asked.

"Thirty minutes. After that we meet up in America. If we're missing someone, we send a group message to everybody telling them to be on the lookout for whoever's missing." Finn said.

...

Philby and Willa were just heading out of Canada and into United Kingdom.

"So, what'd you want to "check out" here?" Willa asked.

"Come on, Wills. It's the UK! I can't pass this up!" Philby laughed.

"Right, right." Willa laughed. "So, I've always been curious, is everything here accurate?"

"Pretty much, yeah; but, to me, the most accurate thing here is the Big Ben. It's pretty spot on."

"Wow, Philby. Just, wow." Willa joked. "So, the only reason you wanted to come this way was because of that?"

"Well, yeah. It is." Philby joked back. "Well, nothing strange going on here either. On to France!"

...

"I think we should start heading back," Charlene said. "It's been about twenty-five minutes since we broke off."

"Good idea. Besides, nothing strange has happened around here. Then again, what could _possibly _be strange here on Mission Space?" Maybeck laughed.

"Um, well, there's the fact that we could get trapped in one of the simulators. Those astronaut suits could come alive as OTs and terrorize us. The doors to the ride could get locked by OTs, trapping us in here." Charlene joked.

"Touché."

"Let's go before any of that stuff happens."

"Yeah, I don't want to take any chances."

...

"Okay, do we have everybody?" Finn asked.

"Dude, there's only four of us. No need to be all like "is everyone here?"." Philby laughed.

"No duh, genius," Finn joked back, "I did that on purpose. Anyway, do you two have any strange activity to report?"

"Nope, everything was A-Okay." Willa said.

"What about you two?" Philby asked.

"Nothing, unless you count Finn knocking over a display inside the Maelstrom gift shop." Amanda laughed.

"Only because you scared me!"

"Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night, Finn."

"Um, newsflash, we _don't _sleep at night anymore!" Finn laughed.

"Right."

"Hey, guys, I just got a text from Jess. She says the four of them have nothing to report about strange activity, and that they're heading back to Spaceship Earth."

"Well, let's go! We have to get there from basically the back of the park!" Philby exclaimed.

"Go, go, go!" Willa yelled.

"Hustle!" Amanda laughed.

...

Once everyone got there, Amanda told everybody the story about Finn in Norway.

"Wow, clumsy much?" Jess joked.

Then it got cold, r_eally_ cold.

"Uh-oh." Charlene said, pointing behind some of her friends.

They slowly turned around, and they saw Maleficent standing right behind them, fireball in hand.

"Uh-oh is right, Miss Turner." Maleficent cackled.

"What do you want from us this time?" Maybeck asked gruffly.

"Finn? Because, this time, you'll have to go through _us _to get to him!" Jess said.

"No, I don't want _him_ this time," Maleficent yelled, "I want _her_!" She pointed at Willa.

"No way you're getting her either!" Charlene screamed.

"Oh yeah? Who's going to stop me?"

"Us!" Finn yelled.

"I don't think so." Maleficent said. She snapped her fingers, and six Crash Test Dummies came out of nowhere.

The Keepers gasped.

"How?! They're all gone!" Amanda yelled.

"That's what _you _think!" Maleficent cackled. In an instant, the six CTDs grabbed hold of one of the Keepers, holding them all back except for Willa, who tried to run but was stopped dead in her tracks when she came face-to-face with Judge Frollo.

"Going somewhere?" He asked in his heavy French accent.

"Well, I was until _you_ got into the way!" Willa said, trying to stall until she could come up with a plan of escape.

"Good." Frollo laughed. "Now you can come with me." He grabbed hold of Willa's wrists, bringing them behind her back. A move the Keepers have only seen cops do.

He handed her over to Maleficent, who smiled a smile so chilling, it could have frozen water in mere seconds. "Come along, my dear child." She laughed. "We'll take good care of you. Come along everyone." She waved her hand, indicating for Judge Frollo and the CTDs to follow her. They did as they were instructed to do, leaving the Keepers by themselves in the dark, the only light came from the few light posts that surrounded Spaceship Earth.

"And things were going so _perfectly_!" Philby yelled.

"But, of course, the OTs just _had_ to ruin it!" Finn exclaimed. "And they took Willa!"

"Oh, I hope she's okay." Charlene whispered. Nobody heard this but Jess.

"She's going to be fine, Charlie. She's a tough cookie." Jess comforted. "Plus, when she gets mad, you don't want to be in the same room as that girl. She'll kill you; so that's good, right?"

"I guess so. I mean, I've seen her mad before. And let me just say, it's not pretty."

"Nope. Not at all."

...

"LET! ME! GO!" Willa yelled.

At this time, Willa was being brought in to a "Cast Members Only" room by a couple of CTDs.

"Not until you give us what we want." Maleficent said.

"And what might _that_ be?" Willa asked annoyed.

"The life of you and your friends." Frollo said menacingly.

"What?! Do you honestly think I'm _that_ stupid?! I'm not just going to hand over my own life and the lives of my friends because you said to!" Willa was seething with rage now. She wasn't going to take this.

"Fine! We'll just take your life first, and then let your friends live a little longer. Sound good to you?"

"No."

"Of course not! But, your input has no effect on us. Does that sound like a plan to you, Frollo?"

"Oh most definitely!" Frollo replied enthusiastically.

"See, girl? No effect. Now, how would you like to die?"

Willa took a while to think about this, and when she spoke, the inner Hunger Games fan girl came out in her, and she said, "CLOVE STYLE!"

"What?" Maleficent said, clearly confused.

"Clove Style. It's when you throw someone up against a wall repeatedly until they die! My body is so small and frail, you would only need one shot!"

"Hmmm, I like this 'Clove Style' idea. Now, while I go get ready, I'll need someone to come and keep an eye on you, because everybody in this room stands no chance against her. She may be small, but she's ferocious. Oh, I know! I'll just call in the 'maid'! Maid! Oh maid! I need you!" In an instant, a figure appeared from the shadows. "I need you to keep an eye on our special guest, Miss Angelo, for me."

The figure nodded.

Once Maleficent had left, the figure stepped closer to Willa, revealing her face.

It was Belle.

"Belle? You're working for the Overtakers?"

"Oh no, no, no! I'm just being forced to work! If I didn't, they said they'd kill me!"

"Thank God!"

"You're not really going to die, are you?" Belle asked.

"Heck no! My body may be small and frail, but not enough to kill me from being slammed into a wall once."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to pretend to die."

"Ah, smart choice. You seem like a smart kid."

"I've been told." Willa smiled.

"So, what will you do to escape after you have "died"?"

"Then, you my friend, will carry me out Harry Potter Style."

"What's that?"

"Well, when I "die", Maleficent will most likely order you to take my "dead" body out to my friends to show them that she's not joking. When/if she does that, you will pick me up and carry me out. Once outside, and at the right moment, I'll wink at you, indicating to put me down. At that moment, I attack."

"Good plan, Willa!" Belle said, giving Willa a high-five.

"But first, I'll need a weapon. Like a bow and arrow. But that's a stupid idea. Where am I going to get a bow and arrow!"

"Right here." Belle gestured to a bow and a quiver of arrows leaning up against a wall.

"Huh. How ironic."

Seconds after Bell and Willa's planning, Maleficent walked back in.

"I'm ready!" She said.

She took Willa by the shoulders, and whispered in her ear, "This is going to hurt you more than it's going to hurt me." Then she slammed Willa into the wall hard. Willa then "fell unconscious" and slid to the floor.

"Belle!" Maleficent hollered.

"Ma'am?"

"Take her body out to her friends and show them. To give them the hint that I'm not joking."

"Yes ma'am." Belle picked up Willa and brought her outside to her now sobbing group of friends. They started to cry even harder when they saw the "lifeless" body of their friend in Belle's arms.

Maleficent walked out seconds after, and announced, "Willa Angelo had died, what she called, Clove Style!" Maleficent then started to walk back to the ride entrance, leaving the Keepers crying even _harder_ along with Belle and Willa.

Willa, ever-so-slightly, looked up at Belle, and winked. Belle put Willa on the ground. Willa, then, rolled over and got the bow and arrows from Belle, and called out, "Hey Maleficent! Looks like you're not capable of killing a little girl!" She loaded the bow, and pulled the string back.

"Uh-oh." Maleficent said. "Let's get out of here! RUN!" She yelled. Her and the other OTs took off in the distance.

"HA! TAKE _THAT_ YOU CREEPY OVERTAKERS!" Willa yelled.

"WILLA!" Everyone yelled, running up to her and pulling her into a tight hug. Once everyone had let go, Philby was still holding on to her, she to him.

"I was so worried." He whispered. "I didn't want anything to happen to you."

"I was worried too, Phil." Willa said. "But thanks to Belle, I made it out alive."

"I'm glad." He said, and leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Who's ready to Return? I know I am." Maybeck said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Finn said.

Once they found the return, the all held hands, and Finn pushed the button.

**A/N: You RULE Kingdom-Kid! You always have the best ideas! (You too PrincessWilla101)!**


	23. We're gonna be on TV!

_Dear Finn Whitman and family,_

_I would like to thank you and your seven friends for protecting everyone from the evil Overtakers and keeping us safe. Because of this, I would like to invite you, your family, and your friends and their families to come and be guests on my show next Wednesday. My producers and I have already reserved rooms in the nicest hotel Burbank, California has to offer. Also, we have arranged for a private jet to come and pick you and your friends up. All you have to do is go to the airport, and ask for Nick. He'll show you to the jet. Also, you can either leave on that Tuesday to fly here, or you can leave Wednesday. Either way, you'll get here on time. If you have any problems, or can't come, just call this number: (310)506-1879._

_Yours always,_

_Ellen DeGeneres_

"No way." Finn said to himself. "We've been invited to be on the Ellen Show!"

"What's that?" Finn's little sister, Sarah, asked.

"A letter."

"From...?"

"Ellen DeGeneres."

Sarah gasped and started to jump up and down. "What's it say?! What's it say?!"

"It says that we, meaning you, me, and mom, and all of the other Keepers, plus their families, are invited to be guests on her show!"

"Get. Out. No way!"

"If you don't believe me, look for yourself."

He handed her the letter and she read it. Sarah started to scream so loud, their mom came running into the living room, where they were.

"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG! IS ANYBODY HURT?!" She screamed.

"Mom," Finn said, "we got invited to be on the Ellen Show!"

"Who's _we_?"

"You, me, Sarah, the other Keepers, their families..."

"You mean..."

"Uh-huh. All of us." Sarah said.

...

"Mom, come see!" Charlene called from her room.

"Yes?"

"Read this." Charlene said handing her mom the letter she got.

Once her mom was done reading it, she was speechless. "You...you're...going to be on...on the Ellen Show...?"

"Apparently so! And the best part is that you, Samantha, and Jackson get to come!"

"I can't wait!"

"Same here!...I just wish dad was here..."

"Oh, sweetie...me too." Her mom said sitting down next to her on her bed. "If only we knew where he was."

"Why? Why did he have to lie to us like that?" Charlene started to cry. "I just wish he's been honest with us from the beginning."

"I know, sweetie. I know..." Her mom hugged her.

...

"We're going to be on the Ellen Show?!" Philby's mom screamed.

"Yeah; I can't believe it! Me! On the Ellen Show!"

"This will be an amazing experience!"

"I know!"

...

"Hey, Aunt Jelly?"

"Yes, Maybeck?"

"Do you know who Ellen DeGeneres is?"

"Ellen DeGeneres? I love her! She's so funny!"

"Good, because me, along with the other Keepers and our families, are invited to be guests on the Ellen Show next week!"

"No. Way."

"Yes way!"

...

"MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM MOM!"

"WILLA! WHY ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

"WE'RE GONNA BE ON THE ELLEN SHOW! ME AND THE KEEPERS! YOU ARE INVITED AND SO ARE EVERYONE ELSES PARENTS!"

Willa's mom opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Willa was running out the living room and back up the stairs to her room.

...

"Amanda, check this out." Jess said walking over to Amanda, who was sitting in their bed reading Harry Potter.

"What?" She asked reading the letter from Ellen that Jess handed her. "No way! I don't believe this!"

"Well, you better! This is happening next week!"

"I'm just happy that we're not a Nash's anymore!"

"I know! I'm so happy Wanda adopted us!"

"This is so exciting!"

...

"Dillard, honey! Come see!"

"Yes?"

"Read this."

"Whoa. I'm gonna be on the Ellen Show! With my friends!"

...

**One Week Later**

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! I'm sooooo excited!" Charlene squealed from her seat on the private jet.

"I know right?! This is gonna be the best!" Jess said.

_This is your captain speaking. We are beginning our departure into California. Once you get off the jet, there will be two taxies, one for the kids and one for the parents, waiting for you to take you to your hotel. That is all._

"I'm so excited." Amanda said to Finn.

"So am I. This is a dream come true."

"I thought you said that it was a dream come true when we started dating." Amanda said.

"Hey, I can have more than one dream, can't I?" Finn laughed.

**At The Hotel**

"Whoa! This is _way _beyond cool!" Maybeck exclaimed when he walked into the boys room.

"Totally." Philby said. "I mean, look at this!" He said opening a cabinet revealing an 80 inch flat screen TV, over 100 different video games, and Xbox 360, PS3, and a bunch of CDs and movies.

"This is gonna be the best week ever!" Finn said.

"Agreed." Dillard said.

...

"This. Is. Fabulasly amazing!" Charlene said.

"I know!" Willa said.

"This week is going to be the best!" Amanda and Jess said simultaneously.

"Hey, guys! You have _got _to see this!" Willa said from somewhere in the girls room.

"O...M...G...! This! Is! AMAZING!" Jess screamed. The four girls were now standing in the middle of a movie room with a popcorn and soda machine and a bunch of movies.

"I think I'm gonna pass out!" Charlene screamed.

**Day Of The Show**

"Annnnd...we're back." Ellen said. "So, now that we've talked to this group of crazy kids for a while," Ellen motioned to the eight Keepers; the audience laughed. "I think that it's time to play a new game with some new friends of mine. Come on out guys!"

Immediately, five guys walked out and went to stand by Ellen. "Hi, we're One Direction." They all said at the same time.

Willa, Amanda, Jess, and Charlene froze and stared at them.

"Finn, Philby, Dillard, Maybeck, you're welcome to stay out here, but I can tell by your expressions, you'd rather watch from behind the curtains." Ellen said getting another laugh from the audience.

The four boys left, leaving the girls, Ellen, and One Direction on the stage.

"The game we are going to play is called "Kiss You". The idea of the game came from our song "Kiss You"." Harry Styles said.

"How do you play?" Willa asked, never breaking eye contact with Harry.

"Well," Louis said, "you four will sit over there," he motioned to four stools in front of a backdrop with all five of One Direction on it, "and we will cover your eyes with blindfolds."

"Okay..." Jess said, staring at Nile.

"Then," Nile said, "comes the best part; for you. Once you're blind folded, one of us," he gestured to himself, then to the others, "will come and kiss you. After that, you'll have to guess which one of us kissed you."

"I'm...I'm cool with that..." Charlene said, staring at Louis.

"But remember," Zayn and Liam said at the same time, "there's four of you and five of us; so we're going to make it a bit complicated."

"Right...right...four of us...and five...right..." Amanda said staring at Liam.

A few minutes later, the girls were blindfolded and sitting on the stools, awaiting their anonymous kissers. From the backstage area, four boys, all becoming more jealous every minute, stood watching their girlfriends drool over some stupid "boy band".

"I can't believe them!" Maybeck said.

"What did you expect, Maybeck? You know how much they adore One Direction." Finn said.

"Yeah, I agree with Finn. They _love_ those guys."

"I don't see it." Dillard said. "But, if Jess likes them, it must be something...she doesn't really like boy bands."

...

"Alright," Ellen said, "Willa, who do you think kissed you?"

"Hmmm...Hary?"

"Yep." Harry said.

"Wow...that's so amazing..." Willa said.

"Charlene?"

"Louis?"

"Bingo." Louis said.

"Amanda?"

"Um...Liam."

"Uh-huh."

"And last but not least, Jess, who do you think kissed you?" Ellen asked Jess.

"Hmmm...Let's see...was it Nile?"

"Yes."

...

"Wow," Finn said, "they really know their One Direction..."

"Yeah...and it makes me feel...it makes me feel..." Philby said, but couldn't find the right words to say.

"Mad?" Maybeck said.

"Jealous?" Dillard said.

"Aggravated?" Finn said.

"Yes, yes, and yes. It makes me so jealous and aggravated and mad!" Philby said.

"I know, dude...I know..." Maybeck said.

**Soooo? Next chapter will still be on the Ellen Show don't worry! **

**P.s. KingdomKid: In the next chapter, I will include the other parts of the idea. I just didn't want to keep you waiting any longer! So, how'd you like it?**


	24. I Don't Know What To Call It

**Okay, so in the beginning, it's gonna be a little different. I'm going to jump from point of views of the guys to show how they feel on the inside after One Direction kisses the girls. **

**Finn's P.O.V**

Did that really just happen? She looks like she enjoyed it too! Why was it One Direction she had to like? Why couldn't it have been, like, Maroon 5 or something?! Gahhh! Amanda, why did you let Charlie get you obsessed with One Direction?

**Philby's P.O.V**

...I have nothing to say...this can't be happening...this _can't_ be happening! Willa was the only girl, besides that creepy Rachel chick from Nash's, who actually likes me! She's my _girlfriend_ for heaven's sake! Why did she let Charlene get her obsessed with them? I was fine when Willa was obsessed with David Guetta because, you know, _that_ was music. This...sounds like...I don't know what it sounds like. All I know is that it sounds horrible. Well, maybe that's because I'm a guy...but still!

**Dillard's P.O.V**

Oh Jess, why, why, why do you just _have_ to drool over these so-called "singers". Why?! They sound like fingernails on a chalkboard! Okay, maybe I'm being a little harsh. It could have been worse. It could have been Justin Bieber...

**Maybeck's P.O.V**

I don't see why Finn, Philby, and Dillard are so mad...I'm completely fine that my girlfriend and her friends are obsessed with some British boy band...okay, maybe I'm not. That doesn't matter...I mean, Charlie didn't have a problem when I was in love with Cher Lloyd. But, hey, at least I know how to blow things off easier as my hot-headed friends.

**A/N: Hey everybody! I just want to say that I'm sorry of I've offended any 1D or JB fans out there...I was only saying the kind of stuff my guy friends say about them.**

**Now it's back no one's POV. It's back to how it always is.**

"Let's invite the guys back on stage, shall we?" Ellen said.

"Yeah! That's a good idea!" The girls shouted simultaneously.

Once the boys got back on stage, they were relieved to see that One Direction was no longer out, so the girls were no longer drooling over the five pop-stars.

After many failed attempts from Ellen and the girls to get the boys to describe how they felt from the game, it was time for the presents.

"Alright, alright, so, as you know, the Ellen Show can't be the Ellen show without presents." Ellen said, and the audience went insane with joy.

"Yeah, that just wouldn't be right." Maybeck joked.

The audience laughed.

"So, to thank you guys for coming on the show _and _for being the awesome teenagers that you are, I have some special gifts specifically for each of you."

The Keepers stared at her with the biggest smiles on their faces.

The first gift was brought out in a box.

"Now, let's see. Who is this one for? Ah, it's for Willa!"

Willa smiled even bigger, like that was possible. She sat down in the unoccupied chair next to Ellen. Ellen handed her the box.

"OHMYGOSH!" Willa yelled as she opened the box. "It's a bow! And arrows!"

The audience stood, cheered, and clapped as Willa held them up for everyone to see.

"Hey, look at this! There's something on the arrows!" She held one of the arrows, and a camera man came up close with his camera for everyone in the audience to be able to see. Engraved on each arrow was "I 3 Ellen DeGeneres".

"And look at the bow!" Once again, she held up the bow, and, once again, the camera man came up close. On the bow, engraved in a fine cursive print, was "Willa Angelo".

"Thank you so much, Ellen! This is the best gift anyone has ever given to me!" Willa got up and hugged Ellen.

Next, Ellen pulled out two bags that had "The Ellen Show" printed on them. She handed one to Finn and one to Maybeck. They pulled out the contents, and they both started laughing once they looked at what they had each received.

"I know how much you two like to go out in disguise, so..." Ellen said trailing off.

"This. Is. Hilarious." Finn said still laughing.

"Too. Funny." Maybeck said trying to suppress his laughter.

The two boys received a shirt that read "It's Not Finn Whitman!" and "It's Not Terrence Maybeck!" and hats that said "I'm Not Who You Think I Am".

"Ohmygosh!" Willa laughed.

"I know. Too funny." Jess laughed.

"I've received some funny gifts in my life, but this...this is probably the best." Finn said.

"Yeah." Maybeck agreed.

Charlene received at hoodie with "Ellen" written on the back along with an autographed One Direction t-shirt and CD.

"This is, like, the best day of my life!" She squealed and ran up to Ellen and gave her a huge hug.

Dillard got a soccer ball that had "Ellen" written all over it. Amanda and Jess received sunglasses with their names on them and shirts that said "It's Not Amanda Lockhart!" and "It's Not Jess Lockhart!".

"Now, let's see," Ellen said, "who am I forgetting? Oh, I know! Philby!"

He held up a shirt that said "I 3 Being White And Nerdy".

"Wow...this is hilarious!" Philby said still looking at it.

"We'll be right back." Ellen said and they cut to commercials.

The Keepers went backstage to get some water while the show was on break.

"Wow, these gifts are...they're...I don't know. But they're funny!" Jess said.

A few minutes passed and the show came back on. The Keepers were still backstage when it came on, but they weren't needed on stage at this moment.

"Philby? Could you come out here, please? Oh, and bring your shirt." Ellen said.

"Um, okay?" He walked out on stage.

Ellen walked up to him, and led him to the front of the stage and made him stand in the center.

"So, Philby," she said, "I've heard from somebody, that you have abs. Is this true?"

"Nope," Maybeck said to Finn and Dillard, "last time we saw him with no shirt on, he had none."

The boys were watching from backstage while the girls talked quietly about One Direction. They weren't paying attention.

"And when exactly was the last time?" Finn inquired.

"Last summer, your house. Remember that swim party you had?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. But, that was last summer; there's a lot of time between then and now."

"Yeah," Philby said, "you can say I have abs. Why?"

"Good to know. Now, I want to see if the shirt I gave you fits, so put it on." Ellen said.

"Okay?" Philby said slipping the shirt on over his other shirt.

"No no, I meant take off your shirt, and then put the other one on."

"And why would I do that?"

"That's why." Ellen motioned to the audience, which was mostly filled with girls, and they went crazy.

"Hey, Willa, guys, come see." Dillard said to the girls.

"What?" They all said as they got to them.

"Just watch." Maybeck said. "Willa, I think you might like this." He said trying not to laugh.

Once the girls got to the guys, Ellen was telling him to take off his shirt and put the one he got from her on.

Staring intently at him, Willa asked, "Why is he taking his-WHOA HE HAS ABS!" She exclaimed.

"There." He said slightly embarrassed. The audience went _way_ beyond wild.

"Willa? Willa? Willa are you listening to me?" Jess said waving her hand in front of a frozen Willa's face.

"Oh what, huh?" She said, her face red.

"Ellen's calling you out there."

"Oh."

"Philby, why didn't you tell me you had abs?" Willa whispered to Philby once she got on stage.

"I was just gonna let you find out for yourself." He said.

"What were you expecting me to do? Take your shirt off of you?"

"What? No! I meant when we went swimming."

"Oh."

They didn't realize that everybody, even their friends, were able to hear what they were saying and were staring at them.

When they realized this, they both stopped talking and started to blush.

"Awwww, aren't they just the cutest things?" Ellen said making the audience, once again, go crazy. "It's like they were meant to be!"

Willa stepped closer to Philby, partially hiding behind him.

"Awww, look at this!" Ellen said. "Everybody say "awww"."

"Awww!"

This went on for about five minutes, Ellen making an embarrassing comment about Willa and Philby and everyone else going along with it.

"That was _the most_ embarrassing moment of my life." Willa said, clearly humiliated.

"I agree." Philby said.

"Hey you two." Charlene said laughing.

"How was it out there?" Jess laughed.

"Guys, lay off of them, would you?" Amanda said.

"Yeah." Finn said. "Would you want them to do that to you if that was you and Dillard?" He looked at Jess, "or you and Maybeck?" He looked at Charlene.

"Sorry." They both said.

"Come on guys," Finn's mom called them, "the cab's here to go back to the hotel."

"Okay." They all said simultaneously.

They all walked out the building and got into the cab.

**Annnnd...done with another chapter! Yay!**


	25. Wilby-ness! For PrincessWilla101

**Hello readers! I'd like to take a minute to just thank all of you who've stayed with this story so far. It means so much. It really does! Also, I'd like to thank everyone who's added this story to their favorites, followed this story, and anyone who's reviewed and helped me through my times of writers block. There are two people in particular that I'd like to point out:**

**KingdomKid:**** She may not have any stories, but, trust me, if you have writers block, like I do most of the time, you can really count on her for good ideas and/or advice. She's never given me a bad idea yet, and I don't think she ever will! If you want to laugh, PM her!**

**PrincessWilla101:**** This girl is...she's...there's no way to explain it except: she's a Wilby fanatic. That's it. She's one of those people who basically gives you ideas pertaining to only Willa and Philby or just Willa. Which, of course, isn't bad! If you want to laugh, PM her!**

After the Keepers arrived back at the hotel, they all went to the girl's room to watch movies. Right now, they were watching _Tangled_ followed by _The Little Mermaid_.

Willa had fallen asleep a little while ago. When this happened, her head fell right onto Philby's shoulder. He smiled to himself.

"Psst." Maybeck tried to get his attention.

Philby turned his head to the right, where the sound came from, and saw Maybeck gesture for him to put his arm around her. He did just that, and Willa moved closer and smiled a little.

_Tangled_ ended, and now they were watching _The Little Mermaid_. Everybody was awake and watching the movie. Everybody except Willa and Philby, that is. the two were currently sitting a little farther away from the rest of the group talking.

"Seriously!" Willa whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not gonna answer that." Philby replied trying not to smile or laugh.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone 'till you tell me." She said this and gave him one of those side smiles.

"Alright, whatever you say. Let's just see how long you can last."

"This can't be _that_ hard. I mean, I've dated you for, what, three months now? If I've put up with you for this long, I think I can stand however long it is until I get an answer."

Philby put his hand on his chest and gasped, "I can't believe you just said that. I'm hurt." He joked.

"Well, how am I supposed to fix it?" She asked.

"I have something in mind..." Philby trailed off.

"What? Ohhh...I know what you're talking about." She said. "But, I'm not just gonna give in _that_ easy. Tell me why you never told me you had abs."

Philby sighed, "Okay, I _was_ going to tell you. Just, not here."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you why, only if we make a deal."

"Okay, I'm listening."

_I know she knows what I'm thinking but...let's see...Ooh! I'm gonna try to throw her off! _

"Okay, after I tell you, you have to say that I'm the most amazing person you've ever met."

_Oh. So he _doesn't_ want me to kiss him..._Willa thought.

"Um...okay? But, just so you know, you're starting to sound like Maybeck. So, anyway, why didn't you want to tell me here?"

"Oh, I don't know." He said sarcastically. "Maybe it's because it would involve me taking off my shirt in front of you, and the fact that my mom, or worse, Maybeck, could walk in and make it seem like something else was happening."

"Well, Maybeck should bow down to you. He couldn't get abs even if he tried. He's too lazy."

"True that." He laughed.

"Yeah."

"So, there you have it. Now, I told you so-"

"Yeah. You told me. So, I guess this conversation is over now. Bye!" Willa got up and started to walk towards Charlene, Jess, and Amanda.

_Oh that little...I told her everything she wanted to know, and she just gets up and walks away! And we had a deal!_ Philby thought to himself. He got up and walked over to her.

"Um, Miss Angelo, we have some unfinished business."

"Huh? Oh, right! Come here." She took his hand and led him out of the movie room, closing the door behind them. They sat on the couch.

"Okay, I'm listening." He said putting his hand up to his ear.

"No."

"What?"

"I'm not saying that."

"Why not? You promised! We had a deal, Willa. And if I know you, which I do, you're one who keeps-"

"I'm not saying it, not because it's true, but because I'd rather do something else."

"What are you getting at, Angelo?"

"Just, shut up and kiss me, Philby."

"Um...okay." He said and leaned in making their lips touch.

It was a long kiss, but not all of that make-out gross stuff. It was a...Wilby kind of kiss.

"Ooh! Hey, guys! Look! Willa and Philby are, like, making out!" Maybeck yelled busting through the door.

Immediately Amanda, Charlene, and Jess ran into the room.

"Maybeck," They yelled, "they're _not_ making out!"

**Are you happy now, PrincessWilla101?**


	26. The Fight

**OMG! I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I'M SUCH A TERRIBLE PERSON! I'M SO SORRY! Before I start, I'd like to thank Kingdom Keepers Forever for helping me write this chapter. Also, Kingdom Keepers Forever, I would like to apologize for that mean "prank" I pulled on you a few days ago...**

Philby was in the middle of packing his things for when they went home tomorrow morning, when Maybeck barged in his room.

"What?" He said as he was putting his laptop in his satchel.

"Abs. Explanation. Now." Maybeck said.

"What?"

"How?"

"Well, I went to the gym, and-"

"How long did you go for?"

"An hour and a half for two months after school. Why do you care anyway?"

"Because, when you have abs, you _have_ to have muscles."

"And this matters because...?"

_And _he's _the genius._ Maybeck thought. "Do you have muscles or not?" He said.

"Uh...yeah...I guess."

"Alright, then it's settled."

"_What's_ settled?"

"We're having a wrestling match."

"What? When?"

"Tonight, five thirty."

Philby sighed, "Where?"

"Your room." Jess said stepping in from the hallway; obviously eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Wha-Jess?! When did you get there?!" Philby screamed.

"I've been here the whole time. And I'm not the only one, either." When she said this, Charlene stepped in too.

"Who's next? Amanda? Willa? Finn?"

"Actually, no. Just us two. Willa and Amanda thought this wasn't the best idea, and neither did Finn." Charlene said.

_At least_ some_ of us haven't lost our minds._ Philby thought.

"What was that?" Maybeck said.

_Oh, crud! Did I say that out loud?! _Philby thought.

"Yes, yes you did." Jess and Charlene said.

"Dude, you really need to stop thinking out loud. It's a major turn off." Maybeck said.

"A turn off? Really, Maybeck?" Jess said giving him a look that made him cringe with fear. "And in front of your girlfriend too!"

"Whatever." He said and walked out the room. A few seconds passed and he stuck his head back into the room, "Don't forget. Tonight; five thirty."

"Yeah." Philby said.

**An Hour And A Half Later (5:30)**

"Alright," Jess and Charlene said laughing, "welcome, everyone, to Philby and Maybeck's "fight to the death" wrestling match!" They then looked at Amanda and Willa who were supposed to say the rules.

"I'm not saying this, Jess." Amanda said looking at her sister.

"Yeah, I'm with Amanda on this, Charlie." Willa said. "It's not right."

"Come on, guys!" Jess said. "For us?"

"No." Amanda and Willa said shaking their heads.

"Fine, if not for us, do it for Finn and Philby."

"But Philby's competing!" They both said.

"Just do it, guys." Philby said. "They're not gonna leave you alone until you do it."

The girls sighed and reluctantly said the rules for the match:

"In order to win, one must pin the other person for ten seconds. Other rules are as following: no biting, no slapping, no cheek pinching, no punching, no kicking..." The list continued on for several minutes. "...no spitting-"

"We get it! We get it!" Maybeck shouted. "All we can do is pin each other."

"Yeah, pretty much." Amanda said.

A few minutes passed, and during those few minutes, the two wrestlers were getting pep-talks from those who supported them. Jess and Charlene were Maybeck's supporters; only because he bribed them with twenty dollars each (I know, sad, right?); Willa, Amanda, and Finn were Philby's supporters, simply because they had some faith in Philby that he could actually win this.

"Alright," Finn said, "it's time. You will have three minutes to pin your opponent." He walked up to Philby and Maybeck. "Okay guys, I want a clean and fair fight, you hear?" Both boys nodded. "Good, now shake hands." They did as they were told. "Good luck and happy fighting!" He concluded and walked away.

Jess gave the "Go", and they were both immediately on the floor. One second, Philby was pinning Maybeck; the next Maybeck was pinning Philby. Once the clock read two minutes and fifty seconds, Philby had the upper hand advantage and grabbed Maybeck by the leg, pulling him back down as he was getting up, and pinned him down by holding his shoulders.

"Time!" Charlene yelled. "Philby wins!"

"Yay!" Willa screamed. "Go Philby!"

He turned to smile at her, but Maybeck grabbed his arm.

"We're not done here." He said with a hint of blush on his face. He was obviously embarrassed. "Best two out of three!"

Philby sighed. "Yeah, whatever."

Finn came up and started to do his "referee" thing.

Maybeck pushed him out of the way.

Jess started the timer.

They went at it.

Philby won.

"Congratulations, Philbo! You beat me...again! Good fight, good fight." Maybeck said walking to the kitchen to get away from his friends so they wouldn't see him embarrassed.

Finn, remembering what Maybeck had said before the previous match, lunged forward and grabbed Maybeck's shirt collar.

"Stop right there, mister." He said. "Remember, you said 'Best two out of three!' so you still have to go one more match."

"But he's already won two! It doesn't matter who wins this one! Philby wins either way!" Maybeck said.

"But...you still said best two out of three..."

Maybeck suddenly had the urge to slap Finn hard across the face, but he resisted. Couldn't he see how embarrassed he was?

"Fine, whatever." He said, and got into place across from Philby, ready to fight, and win this time.

Jess started the timer.

Philby won...again...

"UGH!" Maybeck grunted. "I AM _DONE_ WITH WRESTLING! DONE, YOU HEAR ME?! DONE!"

He stormed off to his room and started to pack.

**Thirty Minutes Later (6:30)**

Finn had just finished packing when he realized that he didn't have his phone.

_Where could it be?_ He thought. _Is it still in the girls' room? I'll go check._

He walked across the hall to the girl's room and knocked.

"What's up, Finn?" Willa asked when she opened the door.

"I think I left my phone in here earlier when we were watching the movies. Have you seen it?"

She thought for a moment then answered, "Nope. But, feel free to come in and look."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Want me to help?"

"If you want."

"Sure! I mean, we can't let you leave your phone here, can we?" She laughed.

"Hmmm...alright, come on."

"Where to go first, captain?" She giggled saluting Finn in a joking way.

"Well, I'm guessing the screening room since that's where we were."

"Okay. Let's go!" She skipped off in the direction of the screening room. Finn just laughed to himself.

_I hope she never changes._ He thought and then followed her.

They looked for five minutes, but came out with nothing.

"I can call it." Willa said taking out her phone.

"Nah it's on vibrate anyway." Finn replied.

They continued looking for the next three minutes, when Willa finally realized something.

"Um, Finn, I just remembered something."

"What?" He said looking under a chair.

"Amanda had found your phone and was planning on giving it to you at seven."

Finn looked down at his watch. It was six forty-five.

"Where's her room?" He asked.

"Down the hall by the kitchen. Last room in the hallway."

"Got it."

"Oh and Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"If her door's closed, knock first. She's probably packing or reading or something. You don't want to barge in on her when she's doing something. Jess did it earlier and Amanda went all ninja on her."

He let out a small laugh. "Got it. Knock first."

He walked out of the screening room, through the kitchen, and down the hall to the last door. When he walked up to the door, he heard the song "Kiss You" by One Direction playing. _Why must this song be playing?_ He thought. Just when he put his hand on the door knob, the song ended, and "Ready, Aim, Fire" by Imagine Dragons started playing.

_Imagine Dragons? She likes Imagine Dragons? I didn't know that! I love Imagine Dragons!_ He thought as he opened the door to her room. When he walked in, he found Amanda fast asleep on her bed with Catching Fire in her hands rested on her chest. He walked up to her, and realized how cute she looked when she was sleeping.

_I guess it's a good thing that I didn't knock. I wouldn't want to wake her up._ He thought to himself while smiling. He sat down next to her on the bed and just sat there listening to the song that played. By the time the song had ended, he had completely forgotten why he was even in Amanda's room. He got off the bed, trying not to wake Amanda, and started heading towards the door.

"Finn?" He turned to look at Amanda.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" He asked a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah, kind of." She giggled. "But it's fine. I needed to get up anyway. I need to pack."

"Want some help?"

"Um...Finn, you realize that I'm a _girl_, right?" She said putting emphasis on "girl".

"Yeah, and I'm a _boy_." He said joking with her. He understood what she meant.

"No, I mean-"

"I know what you mean, Amanda. You're a girl, and it would be kind of awkward if I, a very handsome very attractive boy, helped you pack. I'll leave." He turned back to the door and was about to open it, but Amanda grabbed his shoulder.

"But, you _can_ help me pack my other things that aren't clothes if you want." She said giving him a face that said _Please, can you help me?_

He gave a small chuckle and said, "Yeah, sure. How can I be of assistance?"

"Hmm, you can put my books in here with my laptop."

"Got it." He walked over to where she pointed (where the books were), and he started looking at them as he put them in her satchel. Catching Fire, Harry Potter, The Mark of Athena, and a few superhero comic books. "No way." He whispered. "Amanda, how come you never told me you liked to read comics?"

Amanda, looking slightly embarrassed, said walking up to him, "Uh...um...th-those aren't...they aren't mine! They're Jess's!"

"Oh really?" Finn said raising his eyebrows. "How about I go get Jess and ask her then. Huh?"

"You can't! She's packing!"

"Fine." He said putting the comic books into the satchel. "I believe you."

Amanda let a small sigh slip out as she returned to packing her clothes.

After a few minutes passed, Finn had finished doing everything Amana had told him to do, and Amanda had just finished packing.

"Thanks, Finn, for helping me." She said as they sat down on her bed.

"No problem." He smiled at her. "I just have one quick question."

"What?" She asked.

"Who was the first Avenger?"

"What?" She asked, not wanting to answer. She had no clue if Finn liked comics or not. She didn't want him to think she was weird...but she knew the answer.

"Answer now or I'll have to use my secret weapon." He threatened. His secret weapon was being able to use Amanda's weakness against her in times like these.

She still didn't answer.

"Fine," He said standing up and stepping in front of Amanda, who was still sitting down, "you leave me no choice. He bent down and grabbed her and then started tickling her.

Amanda didn't know what to do. Should she risk telling Finn? Or not? All she knew was that she had to say something so that he would stop tickling her to death.

"Finn...stop...please..." She gasped between laughs.

"Not until you answer my question." He said.

_What do I say?! I can't say the right thing or he'll think I'm weird! Ooh, I know! I'll just say that Thor was the first Avenger! Yeah, Thor!_

"Okay...Okay..." She gasped. "The..first Avenger...was...Captain America...THE FIRST AVENGER WAS CAPTAIN AMERICA!" She suddenly stopped, realizing that she didn't say what she wanted to say. She had said the right answer.

Finn immediately stopped tickling her, realizing their new position. Finn had managed to push Amanda down to where she was on her back on the bed while he had pinned her down.

"HA!" He exclaimed. "I KNEW those were yours! You like comics, don't you?!" He smiled at the end.

Amanda, still lying down on her back, answered softly and said, "Yes. I know I'm weird."

"What?" Finn said taking a seat next to her. "Amanda, did you just say that you're weird just because you like comics?"

Amanda was near tears now. "Yeah," she said, "I did."

"But, why?"

"Because it's true."

"So you're saying that _I'm_ weird?"

Amanda slowly sat up and looked at him. "You...you like comics too?"

"Have you _seen_ my room?" He said giving a small laugh at the end. "I read a comic book every night before I crossover!"

"Well, I guess that explains how good you are at saving us..." She looked at him, smiled, and grabbed his hand giving it a gentle squeeze, "...at saving me." She leaned forward and kissed him.

Finn smiled through the kiss, making Amanda pull away. "Is...is something wrong?" She asked, then whispered, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No..." Finn whispered leaning in so that their lips were inches apart, "It was perfect..." He said the last part in a softer whisper, and leaned in making their lips touch once more.

This time, Amanda smiled through the kiss, causing Finn to smile. They pulled away, but stayed close making their foreheads touch.

"I love you, Amanda." Finn said putting his hand on the side of Amanda's face.

"I love you too, Finn." Amanda said and then kissed him again, neither of them wanting to stop.

**Okay! So, yeah...really cheesy romance at the end...didn't think it would turn out like this...hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


	27. What Were You Doing?

Jess was watching TV in the screening room when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and made a face at the person who was on the other side.

"Hello to you too." Maybeck said returning the gesture.

"Why are you here? You come to make-out with your girlfriend or something?" She snickered.

Maybeck looked at her intently. "_No_. I came for Finn."

"Why?"

"The Professor is in need of his assistance."

"For what?"

"I don't know. All he said was to get Finn. Do you know where he is?"

"Last I checked, he was with Amanda."

"Ooh..."

"You're so immature."

"You know you were thinking it too."

"No I wasn't..." He looked at her with a face saying _come on, Jess. Admit it._ She sighed. "Fine...I was. But, at least I was mature enough to keep it to myself."

"Whatever. Where's Amanda's room."

"You go through the living room to the kitchen, then you go through a small hallway that leads into another hall-" She stopped when she realized that Maybeck wasn't paying attention. "Just...follow me."

...

Willa walked up to the door to Amanda's room, and knocked.

"Hey, Amanda? Did Finn get his-oh um...never...mind..." She quickly closed the door and turned around, but she ran into Jess and Maybeck.

"What's the rush?" Maybeck asked.

"Oh, you know...gotta go pack...that's all." She sidestepped and started to walk away, but Jess grabbed her arm.

"But, you packed this morning. Did something happen in there?" She asked pointing to Amanda's door.

"Well...not _exactly_..."

"What? Were they making-out?" Maybeck asked with a laugh, joking.

Willa stared at him, not saying a word.

"That's what they were doing, isn't it?" Maybeck asked.

she still didn't say anything.

"Well, _were they_?" Jess asked reaching for the doorknob.

Willa jumped in front of the door stopping Jess. "You can't go in there."

"And why not?" Maybeck asked.

"Uh...because."

"That's not an answer." Jess said reaching for the doorknob again; this time Maybeck doing the same.

"Stop! You can't go in-WHOA!" Willa, along with Jess and Maybeck, suddenly fell over, landing on top of each other.

"What the heck?" Amanda and Finn said at the same time.

"Amanda! We were...uh-" Jess started.

"Eavesdropping?" Finn asked.

"What? No. this was all Willa! If anything blame her!" Maybeck said pointing at Willa.

"_My_ fault?! You're saying that this is _my_ fault?! I was trying to give them privacy! Then you two came along!"

"HA! So they _were_ making-out!" Maybeck exclaimed.

"What?! We were _not _making-out!" Amanda defended herself and Finn.

"Uh-huh...sure..." Jess said.

"Okay, Jess! You're getting on my last nerve!" Amanda shouted and then started arguing with her. Then, Finn and Maybeck start arguing. All of this was going on while Willa just stood there.

Then, all of a sudden, Philby just randomly walks in the room and shouts, "DC IS BETTER THAN MARVEL!" Everyone stops arguing, and stares at him. Then, after a minute of silence, they start arguing with each other again' this time Willa was arguing with Philby about how DC is _not_ better than Marvel.

"Prove it!" Philby said.

"Well, if you put Iron Man in a room with Batman, Iron Man would win within seconds!" Willa shot back.

"Jess, just leave it alone, would you?!" Amanda shouted at her sister.

"Not until you admit it!" Jess shouted back.

"You're so immature!" Finn yelled at Maybeck.

"Thanks! I've been told!"

"Marvel!" Willa shouted.

"DC!" Philby shouted back.

"Stop!" Amanda yelled.

"Never!" Jess yelled back.

"Grow up!" Finn shot.

"Make me!" Maybeck shot back.

They were at it for five minutes when Willa had had enough. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" She shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Why are we even arguing?"

"I...don't...know..." Jess said. It was really quiet for a while. All of a sudden, they all started laughing.

"Wow," Willa said, "we are one crazy group of kids."

"Yeah," Maybeck agreed, "it's a good thing we're all close friends." Everyone agreed.

...

As the guys were leaving, Jess pulled Finn aside. "You're not taking advantage of her, are you?"

"What? Why would I do that?"

"No reason. Just checking."

"What? Wait-"

"Goodbye, Finn." She said pushing him out the door.

"Wait. What about my-" she slammed the door in his face, "phone." He finished.

...

"So," Willa said to Amanda, "did he get his phone?"

"Oh, shoot!" Amanda said. "I completely forgot."

"'Forgot'." Charlene repeated.

"Oh, shhh..." Amanda said throwing a pillow at her.

"I'll go give it to him. Where is it." Jess asked.

"On the table by the bed." Amanda answered.

"Got it." She said returning. Jess walked to the door and opened it, surprised to find Finn still standing there. "Here's your phone."

"Uh...thanks..." He said.

"What? Were you expecting someone else...like your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"Were you planning on making-out out here too? Huh, Finn? Huh? Were ya?"

"You're never going to let us live that down, are you?" Amanda asked from inside.

Jess laughed. "Nope."

Finn smiled. "Goodnight, Jess. Night, girls."

"Goodnight, Finn." The girls said simultaneously as Jess shut the door.

...

"So, tell us about it." Charlene said. "How'd it all go down?"

"Huh? Oh, well, he was packing my books and stuff for me, when he came across-"

"Your comic books?" Jess cut her off.

"Yeah."

"What'd you do?" Willa asked.

"Well, I denied that they were mine; instead I said they were Jess's, but he didn't buy it. Then, after he finished, he sat down next to me on the bed, and asked me a question."

"What question?" Charlene asked.

"Who was the first Avenger." Amanda answered.

"And you answered...?" Willa asked.

"Captain America."

"Good." She replied.

"And after you answered...?" Charlene trailed off.

"Well, we...you know..."

"Made-out?"

Amanda threw a pillow at Jess. "_Jessss...stoppp._" She whined.

"Fine..."

**Is it sad how I keep getting help for my stories? I mean, seriously...basically this whole chapter came from PrincessWilla101...thanks by the way!**


	28. What Happened!

The next morning was a crazy combination of yelling, fighting, laughing, and annoyance. The Keepers, of course, weren't the ones who spent their morning yelling or fighting; that was between their parents and siblings. Basically, what happened was this:

When they first boarded the jet, Willa's brother, Roger, and Finn's sister, Sarah, got into an argument about which Disney movie was the best. Sarah was claiming that it was, hands down, _The Little Mermaid_ while Roger claimed, without a doubt, that it was _The Lion King_.

While that was going on, Charlene's brother, Jackson, and her sister, Samantha, got into this big argument about which Marvel superhero was the best, and which DC superhero was best. Once this reached the ears of Toni and Alyssa, Philby's sisters, they immediately became interested. Toni and Samantha kept saying that Iron Man was the best Marvel and Super Man was the best DC. Alyssa and Jackson thought otherwise. They were claiming that Iron Man was _not_ the best Marvel superhero and that it was in fact Wolverine, and that Super Man was far from being the best DC superhero and that it was most definitely the Green Lantern.

This, eventually, caught the attention of their parents. Well, everyone but Wanda and Jelly. That's when it got even worse. The parents were now arguing with their children, which just made things worse. After a while, and I mean a _while_, things finally started to calm down due to the fact that they were starting their decent in Florida.

Willa, who just got off of Face-Time with her mom since they took two jets back to Florida, don't ask why, sat next to Amanda and across from Charlene and Jess, was massaging her temples as she said, "Just from talking to my mom for five minutes, I have a headache. I don't know how they can do it."

"Agreed." Charlene, who had also just gotten off of Face-Time, said rubbing her forehead.

"So that's what it's like to have siblings, huh?" Jess asked.

"I guess so." Amanda said. "Are they always like that?" She asked directing her question to Willa and Charlene.

"Roger's not. I can tell you that much." Willa stated. "He's usually not one to talk; let alone argue. With a girl."

"Well, aren't you just so lucky." Charlene teased. "Samantha and Jackson are the _worst_! They never shut up!"

"Aww, poor Charlie." Jess said with a sarcastic frown and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Charlene looked at her and shrugged her hand off. "Don't pity me." She joked. "I can handle. I'm a big girl after all." Jess opened her mouth to say something when, all of a sudden, the plane shook. A few seconds later, it shook again; this time more violently.

All the kids immediately stopped what they were doing and stared at one another.

"I'm...I'm sure it's just some minor turbulence." Philby said. "Nothing to be afraid of." He said trying to convince himself more than the others.

_Kids, this is your captain speaking, and it looks like we're hitting some turbulence-_he paused because of the plane shaking-_which means that we are going to be a little delayed in our landing. We are currently flying over one of the most beautiful islands, the-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

In a matter of seconds three things happened: 1-a loud alarm started going off 2-the Keepers could no longer hear the captain due to the loud noise 3-red light started flashing signaling that the plane was losing altitude.

Everyone immediately started freaking out. Willa and Amanda quickly made their way to Finn and Philby while Charlene and Jess made their way to Dillard and Maybeck. The eight teens held on to each other sharing what they thought would be their last moments with each other.

"Finn?" Amanda said. "If we don't make it, I just wanted to let you know that you've made me the happiest person in the world. I had never talked to any guys before that one time on the field at school because, frankly, I thought they were all the same: gross, mean, and demanding. But you made me see that not _all_ guys are like that. You taught me that not all guys look for what's on the outside of girls; that I had a reason to wake up every morning. Just, I love you, okay? I love you." By the end of her "speech", Amanda had tears in her eyes.

"Amanda, listen to me. We're going to make it. I can't promise anything, but I just know that we'll be fine. If, you truly mean what you just said," he paused to look at her, she nodded, "then you've just made me the happiest guy ever. I love you too." He smiled and took her hand and hugged her.

...

"Willa...Willa listen to me...shh...Stop crying...it'll be okay...Hey, look at me." Philby took Willa's face in his hands, forcing her to look up at him. "I don't want you thinking that. I won't let anything happen to you. Just because the plane is losing altitude, doesn't mean that we're going to die, okay?" She shook her head no. "Hey, come on now. Where's that optimism that I know you have?"

"I don't know." She whispered burying her head in his chest. "But, it's not here."

"Willa...please. For me?" She looked up at him, and then shook her head. Philby smiled and said, "That's my girl." He hugged her, and she hugged him back.

...

"Dillard," Jess said crying, "I'm glad those bozos got us together because you're the best boyfriend I've ever had."

Dillard, who was completely losing it on the inside, tried to make Jess laugh a little by saying, "So, there were _others_ before me? I am offended. What, was I your last choice?"

This won a small laugh from Jess who responded, "Actually, there was only one before you, and he was a nightmare."

"Who?"

"His name was Rob Bernowski and he was so rude and judgmental and gross and-"

"I get it, Jess." Dillard laughed. "He was an ungrateful and un-loyal guy who didn't deserve you."

Jess smiled at him and said, "You're right. And you are in no way like Rob because you are a _very_ grateful and _very_ loyal guy, who only deserves the best."

Dillard pulled Jess into a tight hug and whispered, "Like you."

This brought tears to her eyes.

...

Maybeck pulled back from the kiss that he and Charlene had just shared with teary eyes. "Whatever happens," he whispered, "I'll be by your side; no matter what. I promise."

Charlene smiled at him, also with teary eyes, and hugged him. "I love you, Maybeck."

"I love you too, Charlie." He said hugging her back. "And I just want you to know that I didn't fall in love for you because of your looks or how athletic you are. Granted, you're beyond beautiful, and very athletic. But, I fell for you because of what's on the inside: love, understanding, loyalty, optimism. Those things are what makes you, you. I wouldn't want to spend what could be my last few minutes with anyone but you."

"Maybeck, I feel the same way. Most people always just jump to the fact that since I'm "pretty", that I want all the guys. I don't. I want one guy. My dream guy. The guy who I know will be there with me until the very end. You."

...

The plane shook and shook and shook. The eight teenagers were all terrified about what the outcome of this might be. The only thing they knew was that they couldn't be happier with who they were spending this time with: each other. The pilot quickly ran into the area of the plane where they were wearing a parachute on his back, and an evil smile on his face.

"I hope you've enjoyed flying Air OT." He said before revealing his true self: Loki, from _The Avengers_. It's weird how none of the Keepers freaked out as much at the sight of Loki, which made him all the more angry. "Looks like you won't live to see another day, Keepers. Goodbye and have a nice rest of your flight...Which shouldn't be long..." He gave a creepy laugh before jumping out of the plane.

Finn looked out his window, and quickly closed his eyes realizing how close they were to the ground, and tightened his grip on Amanda. When all the Keepers saw this, they did the same; all awaiting the impact. The plane made contact with the sand and pieces and parts flew in every direction, tearing apart the plane piece by piece. There were screams emitted from each of the Keepers as they all got hit by flying debris or being thrown from their seats.

Finn was the first to stand up. He looked around and noticed that there were parts of the plane _everywhere_ on the island, and when he didn't see any of the other Keepers, let alone Amanda, he started freaking out. He walked around, searching through the rubble, looking under every plane part he could.

He heard a faint cough and immediately started looking faster. He heard it again, this time closer, and realized who that cough belonged to. He looked in every direction, spinning around, until he came upon the person. Once he saw this horrific sight, he charged through the pieces and parts, quickly making his way over to her. Once he reached her, his heart immediately broke into a thousand pieces...Amanda...his girlfriend...was...she looked...

_Bloody. _ Finn thought to himself. _Beautiful, but bloody._

"F-Finn?" Amanda's weak voice snapped him out of his daze. "Is that...Is that y-you?"

"Amanda...Amanda, I'm so sorry." Finn said kneeling down next to her.

"F-Finn..."

"Yes?" He asked willing to do anything for her.

She averted her eyes to the gashes and cuts that ran along her body. "I-it...hurts..."

"Oh my Gosh..." Finn said letting some tears fall that he didn't know he was holding back. "Amanda...How...how did this happen? What did this to you?"

She tried to turn her head in the direction of a piece of scrap metal, but cringed in pain at the little movement. Instead, she just told him.

Without saying a word, Finn gently picked up Amanda bridal-style and brought her to the water. Then he started cleaning her cuts with a piece of fabric he found near the worst part of the wreckage, but stopped immediately when he saw how much this hurt her.

"Amanda..." He said. "You need to be strong, okay? Just for a little bit."

"I-I'm trying, F-Finn...I know what has to be done, and I'm letting you do it."

He smiled at her. "Thank you..." He whispered as he continued.

...

A few minutes after Finn had continued, Amanda took the time to look him over. He didn't have anything major. Only a cut that went from his left temple to his chin, and some cuts here and there; nothing as bad as Amanda. When she saw him, she instantly began to think about all of the times Finn has been there for her, and how grateful she was for that, and smiled.

...

Later that night, Finn decided that, after a good night's sleep, they should look for the others tomorrow morning. Finn also was able to make something that resembled a shelter; it had a roof and sturdy walls.

_This'll have to do._ He said to himself before walking over to his sleeping girlfriend and picking her up, bringing her into the shelter.

"Finn?" Amanda asked groggily.

"Yeah?" He said placing her on the sand and sitting next to her.

"Thank you...for everything..."

"It was nothing, Amanda. Just a few cuts and-"

"No, Finn. I mean thank you for being there for me all the time, because I know I can be a handful sometimes."

Finn looked at her like she was crazy. "What? Amanda, I know what you're thinking, and everything I do for you," he took her hand and scooted closer to her, "I do for you."

They sat in silence for a while, each enjoying the other's company.

"Hey, Finn?" Amanda spoke up.

"Hm?" He asked waking up.

"I'm cold..."

Finn stood up and started taking off his hoodie and shirt; luckily it was a button down and he had another shirt on under it.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he handed her his shirt and jacket.

"Making you warm." He smiled.

"But-"

"I'll be fine. I have another shirt on, and I have you to keep me warm." He smiled.

"Finn, I can't-"

"Yes, you can. And you will. The last thing I want is for you to get sick."

Amanda caved and put the shirt on and then put the jacket on top of it, instantly feeling warmth. She scooted closer to Finn and put her head on his shoulder. He smiled at this and wrapped his arm around her whispering, "You warm now?"

"Yeah..." She replied. "But it's not because of the jacket..."

Finn smiled. He knew she was talking about her, but instead he joked around. "Oh, so it's the shirt?"

"What? No! Finn, I'm talking about you, you big doof!"

He laughed. "I know...I know...Just checkin'...And it looks like I'm doing my job right..."

"What job?"

"Being the best boyfriend ever."

"Finn, you passed that mark up a _long_ time ago. Don't forget that."

"Trust me...I won't..." He said resting his head on top of Amanda's and closing his eyes...

**Awe! FAMANDA! I love them! But, not as much as I love Wilby...**

**Anyway! Remember to R, & R! I love reading your reviews!**


End file.
